Nota: Los hermanos no follan
by DAIK
Summary: [UA][INCESTO] ¡Que todo el jodido mundo se fuera al carajo! Si a Kagome le había entrado bien en la cabeza que ellos no eran hermanos ¡entonces le valía un comino lo que dijeran los demás! Ella era su pequeña, la mujer que lo volvía loco sin mucho esfuerzo. Y es que él no era el único que disfrutaba follar con ella. Aunque fuera su jodida hermana. [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha** (eso si esque la historia continua debido a sus pedidos). Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago; recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

 **Nota: Los hermanos no follan.**

* * *

Toda la vida había visto a Kagome como una persona ajena a él, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que ella fuera su hermana; que compartieran cosas lindas juntos como una familia feliz y que él no fuera más que "el hermano mayor". A medida iba creciendo, su atracción por Kagome iba desarrollándose junto a él, aunque le hubiera molestado sentir eso toda la vida.

¿Y cómo no sentir eso? Si esa mujer se había convertido en un pecado andante, a pesar de que no era voluptuosa ni de una belleza despampanante que deslumbrara a cualquiera: su belleza era singular, ingenua y a la vez tan ardiente. Su técnica de seducción había empezado con meterle en la mente que ellos no eran hermanos, que era cualquier cosa menos eso. Kagome había cedido tan fácil a esa terapia, que comenzar a colarle las manos por las partes íntimas no había sido tan difícil.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas: como los brazos y las piernas, luego de eso, la excitación había ido incrementándose con la adolescencia y ya no era suficiente tocarle de esa manera. Necesitaba más. De a poco, comenzó a acercarse a ella y a besarla por el cuello, sin dejar que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones de golpe; estropeando todos sus planes. Cuando pudo besarla en los labios, se aventuró a tocarle los senos, palpando con delicadeza la extensión de piel firme. Lo que desató sus deseos animales, fue que su hermana guió la mano hasta su glúteo derecho, pidiéndole en un susurro que hiciera con ella lo que deseara.

Él era un hombre, hambriento y sediento de ella. Si desperdiciaba esa oportunidad de oro, es que estaba loco.

—¿No podías esperar hasta que mamá y papá salieran? —Ahogó el gemido de placer, moviendo las caderas al compás del ritmo de su hermano.

—Fuiste tú quien me provocó, Kagome. Lo sabes —le recordó, asiéndola de la cintura en zigzag para que aumentara el ritmo—. Mira que sentarte en mis piernas para _estudiar Geografía_.

La chica rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, olvidando completamente que estaban a una planta de sus padres y cualquier sonido fuera de lugar los alarmaría de inmediato. Que todo se fuera a la mierda: follar con su hermano InuYasha era lo más placentero que había experimentado en la vida (porque tampoco lo había probado con alguien más) y aunque sonara enfermo y asqueroso, estaba enamorada de su hermano. Le valía un rábano lo que dijeran los demás, lo que pensaran sus propios padres… InuYasha mismo se había encargado de enamorarla desde pequeños y la poca cordura que podría tener, se había ido al caño cuando la besó por primera vez.

—¡InuYasha, Kagome! —Les alarmó el grito de su madre—. ¡Bajen a almorzar! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —escucharon preguntar desde la planta baja.

—¡Estoy _estudiando Geografía_ , mamá! —Sin dejar de moverse, Kagome quiso que su voz pareciera lo más natural posible y que su mamá no sospechara que estaba desfigurada por el placer.

InuYasha sonrió ¿qué clase de Geografía podía estar estudiando su dulce hermana? Mientras la tuviera así toda la vida, le valía una mierda que estudiara o no Geografía.

—¡¿E InuYasha?! —Ese momento incómodo en el que su madre quería saber lo que estaba haciendo.

 _¡Teniendo el mejor sexo del mundo, mamá!_ —Se contuvo en gritar—. ¡Estoy ayudándole a Kagome! —Mintió descaradamente, cogiendo aire para que su voz sonara normal, igual que la de su hermana.

—Ayudándome a terminar antes que ti —saltó por última vez, con el sudor mojándole la ropa y la cara, sintiendo un orgasmo latente dentro. Besó a su hermano con vehemencia una vez hubo terminado.

—¡No demoren en bajar! —Fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de que la escucharan alejarse del pie de las escaleras.

Tomó a Kagome de la nuca marcándole un paso más posesivo y apasionado, disfrutando del sabor tan dulce de su hermana. Pronto se iría a estudiar a Kantō la universidad y necesitaba con todo su corazón tener un recuerdo de ella; lo que fuera. Y recordar el sabor de sus labios luego de hacer el amor era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

No quería dejar a su pequeña, no quería perder sus ojos chocolates y su sonrisa hilarante que solía volverlo loco a plena luz del día. No es como si en el fondo no le martillara que fuera su hermana, pero la amaba desde todo el tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a perderla sólo por los miserables estudios.

—Ven conmigo a Kantō —propuso sin aire, mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Qué? —No había esperado su hermano le propusiera tal cosa, dado que a ella aún le faltaba un mes para graduarse e InuYasha estaba a dos de irse—. No podría…

—No importa, Kagome —espetó medio cabreado ¿es que no deseaba estar cerca de él?—. ¿Quieres o no venir conmigo? —La pregunta era inequívoca e InuYasha esperaba una respuesta del mismo calibre.

—Si me llevas, yo voy contigo —aceptó Kagome, sin rastro de dudas.

La sonrisa que los invadió fue jovial, llena de un sentimiento casi inexplicable ¿podría salirles bien lo que esperaban?

* * *

La comida les había trascurrido con normalidad, sin ánimos a desesperos (aunque Kagome sintiera los nervios de punta a cada segundo). ¿Cómo decirles a sus padres que deseaba irse a estudiar con su hermano a Kantō? Pasó delicadamente su mano derecha por la pierna izquierda de InuYasha, dándole a entender que estaba lista para cualquier cosa: era hora de hablar.

—Padre, Kagome y yo…—la verdad es que estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que insinuarían algo extraño entre ellos y no esperaban que les fuera de lo mejor. Los padres miraron a sus hijos expectativamente—. Quiero que Kagome se venga conmigo a Kantō.

La propuesta quedó como en el aire. Por unos largos e interminables segundos nadie se atrevió a decir palabra ¿cómo de vivir juntos? Kagome todavía sentía el corazón a mil por segundo ¡estaba tan nerviosa! Deseaba desde lo más hondo estudiar y vivir con InuYasha; después de todo era su hermano y siempre la protegía. El caso era que sus padres sospecharan algo y todo se les fuera al caño.

Bien y después de todo ¿qué futuro tendrían ellos?

—InuYasha, la propuesta es extraña —Tōga observó a sus hijos con desconfianza, como si en verdad sospechara algo. Midoriko se removió inquieta en el asiento a lado de su marido—. ¿Por qué llevarte a Kagome? Sabes que tu hermana aún no se gradúa. —Les recordó.

—Sí papá, pero…

—Quiero que InuYasha me cuide, papá —prorrumpió Kagome, dejando estáticos a todos—. Tengo dieciocho años papá ¿cómo vas a permitir que enfrente sola la universidad? —Excusó con mucha estrategia—. Además, en un mes salgo de la preparatoria —cerró los ojos, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Kagome tiene razón —apoyó Midoriko—. Tōga, ella necesita que su hermano la cuide —InuYasha se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando internamente la decisión de sus padres—. InuYasha no es muy cariñoso pero sabemos que la protege.

El señor Taishō meditó la cuestión, aunque le parecía buena ¿cuándo Kagome aprendería a protegerse sola? No veía nada raro, pero solía encontrarlos estudiando en la misma habitación a menudo y hasta altas horas de la noche; eso era algo que no le agradaba mucho, porque si su hijo nunca había considerado a Kagome como su hermana ¿con qué clase de ojos la miraba? Bastantes veces solían pelear y en vez de parecer hermanos: lucían como una pareja. Si conocía bien a su hijo, es que podía asegurar que algo andaba mal.

Sin embargo…

—De acuerdo —concordó, con la mano en la barbilla. Su familia lo miró con una expresión de duda en el rostro—. ¿Qué? Midoriko siempre logra convencerme, no sé qué les parece tan extraño.

La sonrisa de Kagome se ensanchó—. Muchas gracias, papá.

InuYasha sintió que un gran peso le salía de encima ¡Por fin! Había esperado que su padre se quedara en contra de eso y le impidiera llevarse a Kagome con él para Kantō, después de todo él era dos años mayor y tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. De cualquier manera, allá tendría la libertad de pasearse con ella con mayor libertad, ya que no pensaba que a alguien le importara sus apellidos, si lo único que tenían en común era el cabello color ébano.

Del resto eran completamente distintos.

Y bien, si habían podido pasar por sobre sus padres: ¡se comerían el mundo! Les valía una mierda si los juzgaban ¡nunca habían sido hermanos! Y por eso habían empezado mentalizándolo desde pequeños. Se miraron cómplices, estableciendo una conexión especial en ese momento: estarían juntos siempre, aunque sonara demasiado tiempo.

Era una promesa.

Aunque los hermanos no follaran.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

 **G** ente linda y sensual; quería venir a dejar algo por aquí antes de irme al colegio, ya que mañana domingo salgo a primera hora. ¡Mi primer incesto, carajo! Alguien que me ponga una almohada en la cabeza ¡estoy loca! Ya digo yo que mi comportamiento es extraño o.ó debo aprender a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo u.u

 **E** ste fanfic puede ser **largo** siempre y cuando ustedes me lo permitan. No será nada fuera de lo común; he escuchado que les gustan los clichés y la manera en la que los desarrollo xD. Como sea, espero ver que me dicen sus reviews y si desean que la continúes: cambiaré el estado de "completo" a "en progreso".

 **S** in más: me despido con besos babosos C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 2** ]

* * *

Pestañeó confundida, mirando para su amiga con la boca abierta.

—¿Es en serio? —Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, Kagome fue capaz de articular un comentario cohesionado al tema de conversación. El corazón le hincó con desesperante dolor, dejándola sin aire por un pequeño lapso de tiempo—. ¿Por qué, Sango?

—Si sigues así, Kagome… —articuló la joven castaña, observando con tristeza el semblante pálido y perdido de su mejor amiga—. Mis padres me están obligando a hacer esto, Kagome.

—Pero, pero…puedes decirles que no —su rostro se desfiguró de desespero por un momento, sin opción a treguas. La aludida negó con tristeza—. Sango, eres como mi hermana —retenía las lágrimas con una inigualable valentía—. ¡Te vas a Inglaterra, por Dios! —trató de que medio campus no la escuchara, pero fue casi imposible; las miradas de varios estudiantes se posaron sobre las jóvenes que estaban en la mitad del jardín femenino del instituto de Tokio.

Sango se encogió de hombros, cohibida por el observatorio masivo de sus compañeros. Luego de un par de segundos, todos recordaron que tenían una vida y cosas más importantes qué hacer.

—Lo siento.

¿Nada más?

Kagome no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran sin pereza, desde el fondo ¿Por qué Sango tenía que aceptar que sus padres la cambiaran de país? ¡Y de continente, por amor a Dios! Sango era la única persona en la que confiaba como si fuera su vida misma, la única que sabía sus secretos, su relación con InuYasha; Sango sabía cada uno de los matices grises de su existencia y lo mucho que le dolían algunas cosas que solían pasarle ¿Por qué irse? ¿Con quién iba a apoyarse luego de caer? Su hermano no era un hombre muy comprensible, después de todo.

Suspiró, llena de dolor.

—¿Cuándo viajas? —las palabras le salieron con ronquera, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas la invadieran.

Sango volvió a encogerse de hombros, evitando el dolor y las lágrimas a toda costa—. Apenas culminemos el instituto. —Kagome cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

—Entiendo.

El rencor irracional que se acrecentaba en el pecho de Kagome, era tan palpable como el sol de esa media tarde en Tokio, que calentaba con parsimoniosa alegría la ciudad llena de smooth. Sango no quería acercarse a su amiga en esos momentos; a pesar de que las ganas de abrazarla eran más fuertes que todo lo demás. ¿Qué iba a hacer, después de todo? Kagome iba a irse para Kantō con su hermano InuYasha, una ciudad en donde definitivamente sus padres jamás concederían sus estudios. Si negaba a irse a Inglaterra, entonces es que estaba negándose a estudiar lo que le restaba de vida.

Sus padres harían que se casara con un hombre al que no amaba ni siquiera una pizca. Y no es que el adinerado Kōga Ikeda sea un mal partido, o de contextura física mala; sino que ella no aceptaría vivir con alguien a quien conservaba en el fondo de su corazón como un amigo de la familia —ni si quiera cercano a ella—, porque no estaba acostumbrada a tratar mucho con los hombres. Inglaterra no sería tan malo si Kagome fuera con ella, es verdad.

La familia de Kagome jamás se permitiría dejar a ir sola a su pequeña y única hija a un lugar tan lejano como ese (ya se había enterado la negación inicial de Tōga Taishō con saber que InuYasha se llevaría a Kagome. Y se supone que es su hermano). Además, sus padres deseaban que estudiara para ser la mejor abogada del mundo —como si eso fuera posible—, para que le solucionara la vida legal a su hermano Kohaku, que últimamente andaba con unas juntas asquerosas y estaba perdiendo el juicio de a poco.

—Te escribiré. —Agregó con voz ronca, igual a la de Kagome—. Siempre —excusó, a modo de consuelo.

—No es suficiente —Kagome aún mantenía la vista en algún lugar que no fuera la cara de Sango.

—Te quiero, amiga.

Y Kagome no pudo seguir soportando la angustia más.

* * *

InuYasha solía comportarse como un verdadero hermano mayor algunas veces y el consuelo que estaba recibiendo por su parte en esos momentos, era de lo más agradable. Nada que se le pareciera al sexo, claro.

—Ya deja llorar —espetó cabreado, sin poder contenerse—. Sabes que detesto ver a las mujeres llorar. —Y más si era ella, por supuesto. Mantuvo a su hermana con firmeza en el regazo, acariciando su larga melena azabache con parsimonia y cariño. Qué novedad, Kagome era la única mujer que lograba sacar ese lado cursi de él.

Cursi en lo que cabía, obvio.

—La extrañaré, InuYasha, la extrañaré mucho —hipó en un sollozo, tratando de hacer lo que su hermano le pedía.

—No serás la única —confesó con nostalgia—. Esa tonta de Sango ha sido una buena amiga, siempre—y lo que más le gratificaba, es que siempre haya cuidado a Kagome de todos los estúpidos que se le acercaban cuando él no podía controlar ese tipo de cosas. Eso sin contar que les guardaba el secreto más grande de la vida: los únicos hermanos que follaban, seguramente.

Sonrió, entre malicioso y culpable.

—¿Y si le pasa algo malo? —Levantó la cabeza, para mirar a su hermano con pavor—. ¿Y si no tiene a alguien cerca para que la auxilie? —La desesperación comenzaba a asfixiarla.

InuYasha cerró los ojos, con exasperación. Kagome muchas veces lograba joder la vida con su paranoia.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kagome. Sango no es ningún bebé—replicó, mirándola con un poco de enfado y preocupación. En verdad le estaba dando fuerte eso de la partida de Sango. Suspiró, con ganas de besarla en esos momentos y calmarle el dolor que llevaba dentro.

—Gracias, InuYasha —escondió la cara en el pecho de su hermano, aspirando el olor maderoso que desprendía.

El aludido se sonrojó—. No me lo agradezcas, tonta —no sabía si reír o gruñir de enfado con el agradecimiento de su hermana.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, sin poner atención al comentario hostil de InuYasha, echando un vistazo por la sala de su casa y tomando en cuenta de que estaban en una posición demasiado cercana ¡estaban siendo en extremo evidentes! Esa no era la pose de hermanos que se están consolando por el viaje de un amigo o por el estilo.

—Gracias por estar apoyándome —cayó al tema, de nuevo; prestando esta vez más atención a la cercanía de InuYasha. Por lo de Sango, tenía la impresión de que perdería así a su hermano algún día. InuYasha tomó a su hermana del mentón, obligándola que lo mirar fijamente. Kagome notó el destello de dulzura y ansiedad en los ojos de InuYasha, secándole la boca al instante—. InuYasha…

—Kagome, tú… —maldito fuera ese momento y las leyes del mundo. Lo que le deseaba hacer a su hermana en ese momento no era _legal_ precisamente. Desvió el rostro—. No me agradezcas —Buena evasiva, InuYasha.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose invadida por la ternura: ¡como amaba verlo sonrojado!—. Quédate conmigo siempre, InuYasha.

La propuesta le había salido sin premeditarla, casi con naturalidad. Sintió los músculos masculinos tensarse y se asustó ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? Giró para verlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose a mil. Nunca se le había ocurrido decirle algo así a su hermano, mucho menos insinuarle que lo estaba amando más de lo que él podría imaginarse.

InuYasha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus hormonas, quienes llamaban a su alocado miembro a prepararse para hundirse en el cuerpo tan ardiente de su pequeña hermana ¡Que no se sonrojara y se moridera el labio, por el amor a Dios! Si Kagome tenía cosas que lo encendían eran ese sonrojo y la cara de niña inocente que solía poner a descuidos. ¡Concéntrate, InuYasha, que están en media sala!

—No te sonrojes—logró articular, con la voz ronca.

Kagome encaró una ceja.

—¿Qué? —El tono fue divertido. Su hermano gruñó (excitado a mares, seguramente). Reconoció aquel sonido al instante. No evitó sonrojarse todavía más.

—Solo no lo hagas y punto —no le intimidó el tono amenazante de él.

—Y si lo hago ¿qué?

Oh, Kagome estaba jugando con fuego.

 _«Maldita sea, Kagome. No me obligues a follarte aquí. Ahora»_ La presión comenzaba a aumentar entre ellos ¡no en ese momento, no allí! Su hermana se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabiendo firmemente que ese gesto iba a volverlo loco.

Cielos, qué niña tan mala.

—Kagome…—La advertencia estaba impresa en el tono de InuYasha. La azabache bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de su hermano, relamiéndose al darse cuenta de su creciente erección (por más que trató de detenerla, no pudo).

 _«Comienzas a pasarte de la raya, Kagome»_

—Quiero que me lo hagas. Aquí. Ahora —ronroneó en su oído, muy suavemente, leyéndole el antiguo pensamiento. Pero él no podía sucumbir, sus padres andaban pavoneándose por toda la casa y no había manera de hacerlo sin que los descubrieran.

 _«Si sigues así, te follaré hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas para pedirme que pare»_ Trataba de hacer todo para controlarse.

—Contrólate, maldita sea —susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella lo escuchara.

Su risita perversa lo sedujo más. Sintió su miembro extenderse, de un tirón.

—No quiero. —Jugó, atrevida.

 _«Maldita perra»_

—Pues no me interesa —iba recuperando de a poco la conciencia. Aun la tenía demasiado cerca como para pensar con claridad.

—Ahora, InuYasha —jadeó su hermana, enloqueciéndolo lentamente—. Aquí. Te necesito —Kagome sentía esa adrenalina llenarle la sangre y correrla por la venas, haciéndola sentir viva.

De un momento a otro, Sango y su viaje estaban en otro plano.

—No, Kagome. Aquí no —reprochó contra sí mismo, tratando de llevar la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Pero Kagome era demasiado tenaz y demasiado viperina como para dejar de convencerlo. Miró sus labios entre abiertos, con esa mirada inocente que escondía un deseo descomunal y volvió a sentir ese tirón.

Le dolió, le dolió mucho.

—Soy tuya, InuYasha.

Aquel fue el detonante.

—A la mierda nuestros padres.

La agarró por la nuca, marcándole un beso tan apasionado como el que ella esperaba recibir. El deseo les desbordaba en cada movimiento. InuYasha la atrajo lo suficiente como para hacerle saber a su hermana que parte de su anatomía la estaba reclamando, que no tendría contemplaciones en poseerla como animal, que en efecto, sí le pertenecía y que todo eso era por ende, culpa de ella.

—¡InuYasha, Kagome!

El corazón se les detuvo por unos segundos, mandando al caño el placer que se estaban brindando con ese pequeño beso y poniéndolos alerta, con el corazón latiéndoles en la punta de la lengua. ¡Sus padres, por Dios! Se miraron al unísono, pasmados.

¡Carajo, no habían recordado el consejo de Sango!: _"Nota: Los hermanos no follan"._

A la mierda todo.

Los habían descubierto.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **B** ueno, bueno, lindas preciosuras ¿y quién dijo que InuYasha y Kagome realmente iban a irse para Kantō? El comentario de una de mis lectoras me hizo reír a carcajadas: "Siento que serán de esos hermanos que follan más de lo que estudian" xD, cariño, no me hagas reír. En ningún momento se me vino a la mente eso, pero ya que lo mencionaste, no es mala idea, en realidad o.ó

 **G** racias a:

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho.**

 **Serena tsukino chiba.**

 **Akiko mart.**

 **Misel-kuchiki.**

 **Valeaome.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **SakuraSweet(SS).**

 **Sailxrmxxn.**

 **Cindy P.**

 **anahi001diaz.**

 **Inuka.**

 **KEwords(sí, esta eminencia me lee. Témanme ;)**

 **Bombon Kou.**

 **P** or cierto, cualquier actitud psicópata, culpen a **E. L. James,** que me inspiró bastante para mejorar mi tensión sexual xD.

 **B** esos, mis niñas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 3** ]

* * *

Mojó sus labios de nuevo, nerviosa por la presión de la prueba.

—Mi vida privada no es de dominio público, señor Ikeda —susurró, más para sí que para el moreno en frente suyo.

Ikeda alzó las cejas, perturbado ¿cómo de dominio público? Ah, con que la señorita Taishō no hablaba mucho de su vida privada. Se sintió realmente excitado; ninguna mujer en la vida se atrevía a desafiarlo o negarle algo que él deseara ¿y ahora ella? Sonrió, complacido y extasiado.

—Está contratada, señorita Taishō. —Las palabras fueron arrastradas con infinito lívido. La tensión en el aire era palpable, pero increíblemente incómoda para Kagome, que intentó por todos los medios no mostrar su desagrado.

Se levantó decidida, mirando a su nuevo jefe con mucha valentía—. ¿Cuándo empiezo, señor? —Su voz no tembló, casi salta de alegría por eso.

—El lunes de la semana próxima, señorita —los ojos celestes de Kōga brillaron con astucia: esa chiquilla tendría una semana entera y bien tendida para ponerse más buena de lo que ya estaba.

Kagome estiró la mano y al tocar la de Ikeda, sintió una corriente extraña que la obligó a despegarse rápido de él. Agachó la mirada, sonrojándose furtivamente: esa había sido una sensación muy extraña que ya había experimentado… con InuYasha.

* * *

Aparcó el Jaguar que pudo alquilar en esa semana en el garaje del edificio. Suspiró con enojo cuando dejó el volante. Salió del auto mentalizando con fervor: tratar de parecer normal mientras sus padres le hicieran preguntas.

 _Kagome…_

Se relamió los labios cuando volvió a acordarse de su nombre. Sí, se había enamorado de Kikyō, era verdad, jamás lo negaría (aunque muchas veces ya no sabía si pensar que era amor de verdad o la simple evasiva clásica de: un clavo saca a otro clavo. Oh, sí, quería mucho a Kikyō). Sin embargo, nunca iba a sacarse de la cabeza a su hermana, aunque hubieran pasado cinco años que sus dedos no pasaran de la tierra a la gloria entre los pliegues delicados de _su pequeña,_ aunque no se hubiera deleitado con su hermosa y delicada figura. Aunque ya hubiera olvidado la adrenalina de entrar en su habitación a la media noche y… hacerle el amor como un loco.

No, no podía olvidarla.

Sus cavilaciones fueron irrumpidas por el sonido de su celular.

—Kikyō —su respuesta fue neutra, perdida.

— _InuYasha, estoy llegando a la casa de tus padres en este instante ¿dónde estás? He tratado de divisarte pero no veo tu Jaguar por ninguna parte._ —La voz elegante y delicada de Hishā se dejó oír por el auricular, con toda la calma que su carácter ameritaba—. _¿Pasa algo?_

—Lo siento mucho, Kikyō —soltó en un bufido; molesto consigo mismo—. He olvidado por completo nuestra cita.

— _¡InuYasha!_ —Tal vez, lo que más le había incomodado a ella era el hecho de que, quizá, estaba hablando del reencuentro épico padres-hijo luego de cinco años de ausencia—. _¿Qué es lo que está pasándote?_ —Preguntó, alarmada—. _Quiero decir, hace cinco años que no ves a tus padres ¿sabes? No es como si te hubieses ido a Yokohama por una semana._

Había algo reclamando «sentido común» en el tono de su chica.

—Recuerda que he hablado con ellos por el computador dos veces por semana —enfatizó el tiempo, dando un resoplido.

— _No puedo entrar y presentarme como tu chica si ni siquiera sé dónde estás_ —ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de su pareja—. _Te espero en «Shogun Bar». Quince minutos_ —sin más colgó.

E InuYasha sabía que cuando ella fijaba una hora, era eso o nada.

Siempre Kikyō podía regresarse a Inglaterra para aceptar su trabajo de gerente de la empresa de perfumes.

* * *

—¿Regalo? —Inquirió para sí, en voz alta, sacando unos enlatados de la percha—. ¿A qué se habrá referido Sango con eso de «Oh, Kagome, te tengo un regalo. Espera hasta el viernes»? además dudo mucho que sea algo poco importante, porque hace tres días que no puedo hablar con ella por la computadora.

—¿Le sucede algo, señorita? —Quizá la pregunta de la cajera no había sido demasiado discreta. Kagome agachó la mirada, completamente avergonzada. En cuestión de segundos, estaba roja como un tomate—. Oh, cómo lo siento señorita ¿he preguntado algo malo? —preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes, escandalizada.

—No, no, no. No es eso —Kagome movió las manos, tratando de calmar el horror de la cajera—. Es solo que… —vaciló en decir la verdad pero… ¡Oh, vamos, Kagome! Siempre mentiste acerca de una relación con tu propio hermano; realmente no estás asustada por eso—. Una amiga, vive en Inglaterra y hace mucho que no sé de ella.

—Oh. —La castaña siguió pasando los alimentos con avidez, sumando más yenes a la cuenta de Kagome Taishō. Le conmovió que su cliente le haya contado una parte de lo que le pasaba (porque era obvio que había algo más que la atormentaba y francamente no estaba segura de si es que ella misma lo sabía)—. Son nueve mil cincuenta yenes, señorita. —Le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa.

—Perfecto. —Y Kagome también logró sonreírle de casi la misma manera.

—¿Le cargo a la tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?

—Efectivo. —Afirmó, dejándose llevar por el apuro de las personas en la fila de atrás.

—¿Consumidor final? —Pudo haber predicho que la respuesta sería afirmativa, pero la pregunta era de protocolo.

—Consumidor final. —Sacó el dinero del bolso y pagó.

* * *

—No ha cambiado demasiado. —Miró extasiada la infraestructura del bar, suspirando con elegancia y relajamiento.

—Las cosas no cambian demasiado en Shibuya, Kikyō.

La joven concordó con su chico, tomando de nuevo el café. Se sentía nerviosa, claro, conocería a los padres de su pareja, porque realmente nunca lo hizo cuando eran vecinos de barrio.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está tu hermana?

* * *

Con cuidado de no dañarlo (porque apenas lo estaba pagando y no sabía conducir a la perfección), detuvo su auto gris frente al templo y bajó de él. Suspiró cansada, llevando las bolsas que había comprado en supermercado para su casa. Paró su andar frente a las imponentes escaleras del templo Taishō-Higurashi, recordando que hacía mucho no visitaba a sus padres. Un recuerdo asaltó su mente dejándole la cara roja: Sí, en esas escaleras InuYasha le había mostrado lo mucho que la deseaba, antes de que ella se haya arriesgado a decirle que hiciera con ella lo que deseara.

No habían servido los tratamientos con el psicólogo de la familia, no habían servido los llantos de su madre y los regaños de su padre. Ni siquiera había servido el hecho de que InuYasha haya sido obligado a irse para Inglaterra, solo para que estuvieran lejos. No, nada había servido; sentía que InuYasha era lo más lejano a un hermano, ni siquiera era su amigo.

Siguió subiendo con parsimonia las escaleras.

No lo había vuelto a ver en cinco años y aunque le había costado miles de lágrimas, horas de sueño y dolor en el pecho, no se había atrevido a siquiera contactarlo por internet. Suspiró, con tristeza. Sentía una aversión muy grande hacia sí, sentía asco de sí, sentía muchas cosas malas ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de su propio hermano, por Dios? Cada vez que miraba atrás y lo recordaba, sentía un dolor en el estómago que ella traducía como culpa y vergüenza. No solo habían sido sentimientos, no solo habían sido intentos de besos (porque todos creían que ellos sólo habían llegado hasta eso: intentar besarse). No; ellos habían follado y habían follado muchas veces.

 _Pecado._ Eso: pecado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Recordar sus sentimientos también le proporcionaba cierto placer porque recordaba el deseo oscuro que la dominaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Podía jadear incluso en sueños imaginándolo sobre sí, dentro de sí. Pero esos delirios habían pasado. Sonrió con suficiencia.

InuYasha no volvería a desarmarla.

Tocó el timbre, esperando ver a su madre lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Oh, mamá, siento mucho la demo…

Paró en seco, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Hola, Kagome —sonrió con alivio, al percatarse de que en efecto, sí estaba bien. Le sorprendió que Kagome no hubiese cambiado mucho, la última vez que la vio era una chiquilla de diez años.

—¿Tú eres…?—Las palabras se le atoraron ¡conocía a esa mujer! La había visto hace mucho ¿dónde, dónde? Esas facciones, esos rasgos, ese cabello, esa elegancia, esa madurez en la mirada, en la forma de ser…

—Kikyō Hishā —se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto —le extendió la mano, sonriendo con un poco más de confianza—. Kagome…

—Taishō —la interrumpió—. ¿No me recuerdas? Hace quince años éramos vecinas.

—Oh.

Kagome no esperó que Kikyō supiera tanto de ella. Eso no importaba, el punto era… ¿qué hacía en su casa una chica que apenas recordaba y de la que solo tenía algún vago recuerdo? Y más ¿por qué ella le había abierto la puerta? Sin ofender, esperaba a su madre.

—Oh, cómo lo siento. Bienvenida a casa, Kagome —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y le ayudó con un par de bolsas—. Te abrí porque tu madre está ocupada sirviendo la cena.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias, ¿Ki…?

—Kikyō.

—Oh, sí, Kikyō —respondió, sonriendo con mucha vergüenza. Caminaron juntas hasta el comedor, donde estaban Tōga y Midoriko—. Mamá, papá —pronunció con cariño y lágrimas contenidas.

—¡Hija, Kagome! —Corearon al unísono, abrazando a la azabache—. Te hemos extrañado tanto.

Kikyō miraba con celos fraternales la hermosa escena, porque ella también deseó tener una familia así, una familia de verdad. Pero aunque era adoptada, supo poder disfrutar de cosas parecidas en su infancia. Y luego fue enviada a Inglaterra, becada por la institución donde estudiaba.

Sí. Había tenido una niñez muy dura.

—Ahora la familia está reunida, de nuevo—exclamó Tōga, rebosante de alegría. Si bien había secretos oscuros en esa familia; cinco años pudieron sanar todas las consecuencias de sus errores pasados. Todo sería perfecto y cada uno se iría con su respectivo secreto a la tumba.

—¿Reunida? —Los nervios de Kagome explotaron de manera súbita. No, eso era broma.

—Kagome —se le secó la boca. No tuvo noción del tiempo por un momento, porque todo se centró en él, en su hermano InuYasha.

—InuYasha.

Pensó que quizá se desmayaría, que el corazón se le detendría para volverle a palpitar con más fuerzas, pero nada. No pasó más nada. Solo fue impresión, ¿susto, tal vez? No sabría describir muy bien la sensación, pero en serio hubiera esperado más.

¿Qué pasó?

—Tanto tiempo, _hermanita_ —saludó, socarrón. InuYasha pronunció la frase casi disfrutando cada letra. De pronto, los demás estaban en segundo plano. ¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a Kagome? Nada de lo que se había hecho de pequeño había cambiado, Kagome seguía siendo la misma mujer que siempre consideró, ella no era su hermana.

Y como tal, estaba más buena de lo que alguna vez recordó. Sin embargo, él ya tenía una pareja y era Kikyō. Todos sus pensamientos insanos se fueron al caño cuando recordó a la pelinegra que lo miraba con mucha atención, intentando descifrar qué clase de saludo era ese. Se quedó en shock cuando Kagome se pegó a él, abrazándolo, sí, abrazándolo, ¡lo estaba abrazando, por Dios! Sintió aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerlo, mientras Kagome cumplía con aquel protocolo.

Lo había extrañado mucho. ¡Mierda, sí lo había extrañado demasiado! Y ese abrazo era la mejor excusa para estar más a su vera. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo su pecho, que esos pequeños segundos se detuvieran, porque una vez que rompiera el abrazo, todo se iría al diablo. InuYasha la rodeó con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos como hacía cinco años no lo había hecho. Y esos segundos se le hicieron eternos y muy placenteros. No, no había sido capaz de olvidar a su hermana.

El anhelo era mutuo: se habían extrañado aunque no lo admitieran, pero a la vez sentían una grave aversión hacia ellos. Era muy contradictorio. Las personas restantes miraron a la expectativa. Los padres sabían que tras ellos existían oscuros secretos de una noche y sus hijos estaban pagando por los errores de su pasado. Los miraron de nuevo: sí, ellos no habían cambiado en nada. Sintieron la decepción recorrerles con fuerza por las venas ¡Nada había funcionado después de todo! A la final, la sangre era mucho más poderosa que la mente.

Kikyō no encontró nada raro en la escena, pero podía oler la incomodidad en el aire ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu chica? —Se despegó del abrazo. Trató de que su voz no sonara algo lastimera y lo logró. ¡Increíble! ¡Bien hecho, Kagome! No sigues siendo la misma imbécil.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ¡¿Cómo lo sabía?! InuYasha la miró con la boca semi abierta ¿qué carajos…? No supo por qué, pero extrañamente se sintió avergonzado. Sí, avergonzado de su relación con Kikyō. Era la primera vez que pensaba con fervor negar su relación y era la primera vez que deseaba que eso se acabara. Se sintió miserable.

—Kagome, ¿cómo es que sabes…?

—Ver a una mujer hermosa en casa y a mi hermano dentro de la misma hace que las cosas sean muy obvias —esbozó una sonrisa falsa, muy falsa. No entendía qué le pasaba: sentía sin sentir y le dolía sin doler. Era como sentirse vacía por dentro y que a la vez eso no le importara demasiado. Oh, demasiadas emociones para un mismo día.

—Kagome, ella es Kikyō Hishā —contra su voluntad, las presentó de manera oficial, ante las miradas preocupadas de sus padres, que se habían mantenido en silencio para calmarse porque sabían exactamente lo que estaban pensando. InuYasha caminó hasta al lado de la joven y la atrajo por la cintura—. Mi futura esposa.

—Oh.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **L** indo el adefesio, ¿no? Que nadie me mate x_x

 **Kris' Neckerchief.**

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Sailxrmxxn.**

 **Misel-kuchiki.**

 **Inuka.**

 **Cindy P.**

 **Akiko Mart.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **KEwords.**

 **Andrea okeda.**

 **SesshomaruSama.**

 **ClauGazz.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **H** ermosos reviews que me han hecho la semana, niñas hermosas *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 4** ]

Se miró las uñas, intentando desesperadamente evitar el aura tan incómoda que asía de ella y su hermano. Sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje de la ventanilla, distrayéndose momentáneamente de la incómoda situación.

—Kagome, sabes que detesto el silencio. — _Y más si tenía a su pequeña hermana tan cerca sin ni siquiera poder tocarla_ —. Di algo.

—Nada. —Su ira quizá podía medirse en litros, en abundantes litros que la estaban ahogando—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan posesivo, InuYasha?

Él, curvó los labios, casi sonriendo. Instintivamente, Kagome jadeo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar el gran deseo de besarlo. Y oh, por Dios estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma al darse cuenta que el concepto «Hermano» no estaba en su diccionario mental. Estaba tan enojada consigo, que casi se daba de golpes contra el vidrio de la ventana. Pero es que estaba tan irresistible…

 _«Tranquilízate, tonta»_ Se reprendió mentalmente, con la mirada en otro lado.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Gruñó, con la expresión neutra. Controló los cambios del jaguar (que no era suyo) y bajó extremadamente la velocidad. Eso alarmó a Kagome, de sobremanera.

 _«Oh, sí, Kagome. Si es que el caso amerita que te folle en este auto…»_

—¿El qué? ¿Por qué bajas la velocidad? ¿Vas a parar? —Sus ojos relampaguearon con pánico, dándose cuenta de su grandísimo error.

—No me cambies el tema, Kagome. —En ningún momento la miró, estaba tratando de controlar de controlar la neblina y tensión sexual que se estaba formando precisamente ahí, entre ellos—. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Hizo un grave, gravísimo esfuerzo por tener bajo su dominio racional las hormonas, que como años atrás, le habían fregado la vida.

Pero es que era tan difícil sentir ese embriagador aroma de Kagome y no ponerse duro. Resopló, mentalmente.

—¿Hacer qué, InuYasha? —Replicó ella, exasperada por tantas preguntas.

Taishō paró el auto en seco, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

—Morderte el labio, maldita sea —esta vez, sus orbes doradas sí se posaron sobre la azabache. Kagome soltó su labio al acto, (no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo), con unas inmensas y extrañas ganas de pedirle disculpas—. Te muerdes labio cuando quieres besarme, Kagome.

Oh.

El cinismo de InuYasha llegaba a niveles impensables, según Kagome, quien sostuvo la mirada ceñuda con la de él, sin darle opción a reclamos. Los segundos fueron pasando. Oh, por Dios, era tan detestable.

—Madura de una vez, InuYasha. —Soltó con suficiencia.

 _«Sigue siendo realmente un estúpido posesivo ¿qué se cree?»_

Al acto, Kagome rompió cualquier aura que los haya estado rodeando, insultó a su hermano, no fue nada más. InuYasha abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo por las palabras, ¿Qué madurara? ¿Pues qué mierda…?

—¿Qué coño has dicho, Kagome? —Y viniendo de él, no es que la vulgaridad haya sido inusitada, pero…

—Simplemente no soy la misma tonta a la que te cogías, quiero decir, soy tu hermana, no es como si solo fuera cualquier puta. —¿Desde cuándo Kagome era tan grosera? Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse desarmar por InuYasha y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Que se fuera todo al carajo, estaba harta de ser la niña buena.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome —siguió mirándola, con los nervios a flor de piel. A su hermana se le estaba yendo la boca—. Y no digas que te cojo, porque sabes bien que no es así.´

—¿Ah, no? —Se indignó—. ¿Y qué es lo que se puede sentir por su propia sangre? ¿Amor? Lo dudo.

InuYasha tomó el rostro de Kagome, completamente confundido por la reacción reciente. ¿Amor? No estaba muy seguro, pero creía que eso era lo que sentía por Kikyō. Lo único que tenía claro, era que habían pasado cinco años, más de cinco mujeres por su cama (incluyendo a su novia) y Kagome seguía tan latente, que solo el hecho de imaginarla jadeando en sus brazos, lo ponía a sudar.

—No eres mi hermana. —Declaró, sin opción a reclamos—. Y eres mía cuando yo quiera.

—Sí lo soy, tu hermana —aclaró—. Y no voy a ser tuya cuando quieras.

 _«Oh, Kagome ¿por qué te empeñas a ir contra la corriente? Eres mía, y en este momento siento ese deseo de tenerte sin reclamos.»_

—Lo eres. Y sabes que es más que simplemente follarte, Kagome —se relamió los labios, ansioso—. Dios, te deseo tanto que me avergüenza sentir eso por ti, ahora mismo. —Kagome bajó la mirada hasta el eminente bulto que le asomaba en los pantalones a su hermano. Un amargo recuerdo se le vino por eso, cinco años atrás.

—No han bastado cinco años, ¿verdad? —InuYasha sonrió, complacido, haciendo mella en la cuestión—. Maldito cabrón.

 _«Está muy equivocado si piensa que le voy a dejar tan fácil que solo me folle.»_

Desvió la mirada, desesperada por sacarse el deseo de encima o lanzarse sobre él, abrirle los pantalones y sumergirse en él como en la adolescencia. Oh, que buenos tiempos aquellos. InuYasha dejó de mirarla y la soltó, prendiendo nuevamente el jaguar para comenzar con la marcha. Suspiró frustrado, pensando en una manera coherente de sacarse una dolorosa erección de encima. No, Kagome no era su hermana ¿Cómo podía entonces sentir eso por ella? No se saciaba, no le remordía desearla como si fuera una vil mujer completamente ajena de su familia.

Oh, y le estaba siendo infiel a Kikyō. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con toda esa mierda? Estaba deseando con infinitas ganas cogerse a su propia hermana (de nuevo), tenía una novia, no podía casarse y simplemente seguir acostándose con su propia hermana mientras está comprometido con una mujer tan buena como Kikyō. Por otro lado estaban sus padres.

¿Qué era Kagome en su vida, después de todo? Sin darse cuenta, su excitación había bajado considerablemente, para ser reemplazada por estrés y desespero. Eran dos cosas: u olvidaba a Kagome y comenzaba a aceptar que de verdad era su hermana, o mandaba al carajo a sus padres, a la sociedad y a su compromiso con Kikyō; raptaba a Kagome, se la llevaba a otro continente, se cambiaba el apellido y la hacía su mujer para siempre. Había que escoger.

—Todavía no sé quién es Miroku y por qué es que insististe en traerme contigo. —Reclamó, colérica por el montón de sentimientos que traía encima—. Y más, por qué mis padres permitieron que me trajeras contigo. Ah, y que tu novia haya cedido de lo más fresca —un tono de recelo se instaló en su voz, lo que InuYasha detectó como… ¿celos? Conocía a Kagome. Lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No sospecharía que _follo_ con mi propia hermana.

—¡Y que me lo digas! —Se exaltó por el tono tan fresco que usó—. Y por favor, «Follabas», coloca el término en pasado —corrigió—. Razonable. Si fuera yo pensara lo mismo, ya que generalmente _los hermanos no follan._ —Cabreada, miró para la ventanilla, con serias ganas de abalanzarse por un puente.

—Miroku es un viejo amigo que conocí en Inglaterra. —Informó, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

—¿Es de allá? —Se interesó en saber, mirándolo con atención.

—No. Él es japonés, igual que nosotros —no despegó la vista de la vía—. Y por se interesa, en este momento vamos camino al aeropuerto para recibir a Sango Tanaca, tu mejor amiga.

—¡¿Qué?!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y** o no recuerdo haber dicho que habrá boda, ni que Kagome va a tener algo con Kōga *se encoje de hombros*

 **¿** O sí:?

 **Kris' Neckerchief.**

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Sailxrmxxn.**

 **SakuraSweet.**

 **Guest.**

 **MisLobita1.**

 **LAYRA RYU.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **Misel-kuchiki.**

 **Bombom Kou.**

 **Aomecita Taisho.**

 **Cindy P.**

 **Akiko Mart.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **KEwords.**

 **Andrea okeda.**

 **SesshomaruSama.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **Kagie333.**

 **N** o hay que hacerse especulaciones. Siento el capítulo corto, pero hay cosas que no se pueden revelar tan pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 5** ]

* * *

Kagome siguió tecleando el documento en **Word** , dando casi por terminado el informe.

—…sin embargo, es increíble que aún no se dé cuenta de algo tan obvio. —Comentó con parsimonia, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca y masticándolo con delicadeza.

—No hagas que me sienta peor, Sango —Kagome cerró su laptop, volviéndose a su vieja mejor amiga, colega y actual compañera de piso—. Kikyō es mi amiga. Nuestra amiga —aclaró.

—Por eso mismo, Kagome —comentó la castaña, con aire preocupado—. Han pasado cinco años y un tanto más de meses y esa atracción enfermiza que hay entre tú e InuYasha no ha desvanecido ni siquiera un poco. —Kagome agachó la mirada, sintiéndose asquerosa—. Ha incrementado, ese es el punto.

Taishō se incorporó, dándole la espalda a su amiga para poder reflexionar: no había podido evitarlo. Cómo evitar no ser amiga de una persona tan especial como Kikyō (no culpaba a su hermano por haberse enamorado de una mujer tan pura, sin pecados tan grandes y viles como ella: una mujer normal. Oh, cómo le dolía). Hishā era casi como Sango, aun así, no podía ocupar su lugar por dos razones. Primera: conocía a Tanaca desde que tenía memoria y a Kikyō no. Segunda: se tiraba al novio de la muchacha (que a la maldita vez era su hermano, además), lo que se traducía como un problema enfermizamente mortal y algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Pero tampoco quería echar abajo la imagen que Hishā tenía de los Taishō. Incluyéndola. A la mierda, le dolería demasiado perder a InuYasha y que se casara con ella, es verdad, aunque le diera asco aceptarlo (y por Dios, era ella quien tenía que acostumbrarse a saber que su hermano tuviera una vida y que ella, por muy _no-sé-qué_ que estuviera de él, debía aceptar las cosas y no sentir _eso_ que sentía. ¡Ella era la maldita incestuosa, no Kikyō! ¡Ellos eran los del problema! Porque los hermanos NO follaban, maldita fuera). Le dolería, sí, pero mucho más le dolería que alguien a más de sus padres la miraran con repulsión y menos Kikyō, su única segunda amiga.

—Ya pasará. InuYasha y yo no nos desearemos toda la vida —resolvió nerviosa, tirándose al sofá.

Sango resopló, enojada.

—Todavía pienso que ni siquiera ha comenzado la tormenta.

—Lo dices por nuestro jefe, ¿no? Quien iba a pensar que es primo de Kikyō. —Ironizó con una sonrisa, bajando la mirada al acto.

—¡Y que alguna vez me pretendió! —Y aunque no debió escandalizarla, habían cosas que se le hacían imposibles a Sango Tanaca. Ese problema había llegado más allá, InuYasha y Kagome habían traspasado la barrera de lo aceptable…Conocía a InuYasha, ese hombre era como su hijo: estaba celoso, pero no de esa clase de celoso que quiere hacer berrinchitos por el que pretende a su chica, sino de esa clase de celoso que es capaz de molerlo a golpes si es que se le ocurre ponerle las manos encima a Kagome.

Oh, demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Inquirió Kagome, roja de vergüenza (ya sabía en qué estaba pensando su amiga).

—Exactamente —corroboró Tanaca, sonriendo maliciosa y asintiendo con lentitud.

—¿Qué? Oh, por favor —desvió la mirada, sacándose la chaqueta café de cuero que le había protegido del frío en la calle esa tarde—. No.

—¿Piensas seguir jugando con él? —La acosó con tantas preguntas, azorándola.

—Sólo hemos salido un par de veces, es todo. —Aún no alcanzaba a mirar a Sango a la cara, porque eso se estaba pasando los límites de lo que su vergüenza le permitía. Además sí, era verdad que estaba pasando el rato con du jefe, porque a pesar de que Kōga ya le había dicho que ella le gustaba, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo dejar que le ponga las manos encima. Además ya conocía a InuYasha y estaba segura de que la idea no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

 _«No me interesa siquiera que vaya a casarme con Kikyō. —Pegó su erección contra ella, en el vientre, haciéndola jadear luego del beso—. Tú eres mía, Kagome. Mía, no de ese imbécil que quiere cogerte»_

Se le endureció los pezones ante el recuerdo. Esas palabras eran las que le había dicho luego de haberla besado como no lo hacía en años, cuando se conoció con su jefe. InuYasha no había esperado nada, se la había llevado pidiendo un _permiso para platicar con su hermana_ y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acorralada, entre él y una pared, solos, en un pasillo casi intransitado de la empresa que daba al departamento de archivos; besándose con ansias sin importarles que alguien los viera: a InuYasha le valía una mierda.

—Kagome, InuYasha está…

—Sí, lo sé —se mordió labio, casi desesperada—. Pero eso no debe importarme, Sango —arrugó el ceño, mirándola con determinación—. Él va a hacer su vida con Kikyō. Hishā es su prometida —declaró con voz firme, omitiendo el doloroso nudo que se le formaba en el pecho—. Y yo haré a mi vida junto a otra persona, que puede ser tanto mi jefe como algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo o quien sea.

—¿Cómo pudiste haberte enamorado de tu propio hermano, Kagome? —Sango sentía pena, le dolía ver a su amiga con esos sentimientos y esa confusión. InuYasha le hacía daño. InuYasha la estaba acabando.

—No digas tonterías, Sango —se tragó las lágrimas. ¡Estaba en extremo confundida! Miró a la castaña, con los ojos ensombrecidos por la tristeza, el enojo, la repulsión y los sentimientos contradictorios que tenía en sí—. No es nada más que follar.

* * *

 _El número solicitado no se encuentra en servicio._

 _Por favor, intente su llamada más tarde._

Era la novena vez que marcaba y nada. Masculló por lo bajo, sentándose en la cama y mirando su reloj de alarma: 02: 12 de la madrugada. ¡Maldición! Oh, claro, no le había bastado pelearse con Kagome esa tarde después de que Sango por fin se consiguiera el trabajo en la misma empresa que su hermana, sino que ahora tenía que Kikyō estar encabronada con él. Algo tenía que hacer.

 _Kikyō Hishā al habla: deja tu mensaje._

 _Saludos._

Abrió el centro de mensajes, dejándole uno:

 _«Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fui un imbécil. Llámame en cuanto puedas»_

Dejó el celular a un lado, resoplando por lo bajo con toda la ira sobre sí. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, las cosas estaban cada vez más complicadas, estaba más confundido. ¡Es que maldición! Cómo de que no podía sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza, cómo de que tenía a una novia que quería muchísimo y aun así no podía ir y decirle: Oh, Kikyō, debo confesarte que me tiro a mi propia hermana y de hecho soy un psicópata sexual.

 _Sólo por ella._

¡Al carajo todo! Si se había peleado con ella era por el hecho de que había querido saber el porqué de su relación tan extraña con Kagome y la antipatía tan grande que sentía por el jefe su hermana desde que lo conoció. Y es que ese infeliz hombre quería meterse en la cama de Kagome para calentarla con todo, eso era algo que se le notaba a leguas. Y le valía una mierda si ese animal era el primo de Kikyō; la única cosa que tenía clara era que teniéndolo tan cerca estaría pendiente de cada movimiento que ese estúpido de Kōga se le antojara para seducir a su hermana, teniendo un mes en esa empresa.

Cuando se enteró de que Kagome estaba aceptando su primera propuesta de trabajo luego de graduarse de la universidad, quiso saber a qué clase de mundo laboral iba a internarse esa necia, sin paracaídas, totalmente ingenua de todo (porque él ya era un profesional, sabía cómo defenderse). Kagome, de lo contrario, era una completa novata, a quien no le importaron sus esfuerzos por ayudarla (y protegerla, por Dios) de cualquier cosa. Le ofreció su ayuda, sin embargo, ella se le negó argumentando que tenía edad suficiente para dejarse golpear por la vida y aprender un poco.

Tonta.

Solo bastó verle la cara y aquella mirada lujuriosa para darse cuenta de lo que mal parido deseaba. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que ya le había dejado a Kagome, las cosas muy claras con ese beso que le había dado. Ese maldito beso… se le habían alborotado las hormonas sólo con sentir la calidez de los labios de su hermana, esos brazos que lo recibían como fuego puro: el infierno en el propio paraíso.

Agarró su celular, importándole muy poco si es que despertaba a Kagome a esa hora de la madrugada.

— _Maldito el día en que Sango te pasó mi número, InuYasha_ —recibió como respuesta, en tono enojado, luego de cuatro timbradas.

—¿Aún no te duermes? —Inquirió cabreado ¿qué hacía perdiendo el sueño? Era obvio que estaba despierta, su voz enérgica lo decía todo.

— _Por si no te enteras, tengo trabajo y necesito conservarlo_ —aclaró en el mismo tono que su hermano, resoplando por lo bajo. La verdad era que no había podido dormir nada por estar pensando en él y su llamada la estaba desconcertando aún más—. _¿Qué quieres, InuYasha?_

—Hablar contigo sobre tu trabajo —confesó seguro de sí, sin dejar su tono enojado de lado.

— _¿Algún problema con mi rendimiento laboral?_ —comentó socarrona, riendo al instante.

—Qué graciosa —gruñó aún más cabreado, deseando estar allá y dejarle claro (sobre ella y la cama) quién era el socarrón allí—. Ese cabrón de tu jefe ha seguido molestándote, ¿verdad? Kikyō me lo comentó hoy.

— _…_

Hubo un silencio prolongado en la línea. Kagome estaba mordiéndose el labio, sin saber qué decir. Oh, peleaba con su hermano, sí, disfrutaba de verlo enojado, pero no en ese sentido de cavernícola encelado y cegado por el machismo. InuYasha no estaba de ánimos para soportar muchas bromas y menos que no le contestara en el momento indicado, así que antes de que protestara, Kagome contestó.

— _Así es, pero me quedó muy claro lo que piensas al respecto_ —se sonrojó furtivamente, al recordar cómo se lo había dicho.

—Pero qué cinismo de tu parte, Kagome —la cólera lo estaba consumiendo, ¿cómo de que la seguía molestando y ella lo aceptaba?—. ¿Estás declarándome la guerra, Taishō?

— _¿De qué guerra hablas, InuYasha?_ —se exasperó la azabache, manteniendo firmemente el auricular. ¡Maldito posesivo!

Él curvó los labios, triunfante.

—No te quiero ver con él —sentenció, como ultimátum.

— _Oye, espera un momento, es mi vida_ —recordó ella, saliendo de la dominación/sumisión auditiva de la que era presa—. _Tú vas a casarte y yo no te impido que hagas tal cosa ¿quién te crees que eres?_

Tocuhê.

—Deja de desafiarme, Kagome —advirtió, ignorando olímpicamente la confusión que el comentario le había causado—. Dijiste que sabías lo que opino al respecto —se animó a atenderla.

— _Sin embargo, no me interesa demasiado, InuYasha_ —lo atacó, sintiendo la adrenalina correr con brío por sus venas.

—¿Qué coño…?

— _Me gusta mi jefe, InuYasha. No hay nada más qué hacer_ —habló con voz cansada, rendida.

Eso golpeó a InuYasha ¿le gustaba ese tipo de hombres? ¡Le gustaba otro cabrón que no era él, maldita fuera! Un nudo muy grande se apoderó de su pecho, pasando del coraje al dolor ¿qué había dicho Kagome? No, seguramente estaba jugando con él.

—¿Estás jugando?

Le sorprendió haber sonado tan estúpidamente lastimero, haciendo ver sus sentimientos. Y Kagome se dio cuenta de ello.

— _No, hablo en serio_ —no se compadeció ni siquiera un poco. La verdad era que estaba jugando con él, a quien quería tener encima, a quien quería sentir, a quien quería besar, tocar, amar… Sólo a él.

—…

Esta vez, el silencio en la línea fue protagonizado por InuYasha, quien tenía un montón de sentimientos encima que lo estaban torturando y todos dolían, todos dolían mucho. Así que Kagome no estaba jugando, así que de verdad le importaba muy poco lo que él pensara al respecto ¡Así que le valía una mierda saber que era capaz de rechazar a Kikyō sólo por ella! Porque era suya, porque no sabía qué diablos sentía por ella, porque era su hermana, porque a diario pasaba en su mente y porque no importaba como estuviera: la deseaba con la misma intensidad dañina de siempre.

No le importaba nada.

— _¿InuYasha?_ —Kagome temió la respuesta de su hermano. ¡Oh, tonta, había hablado de más!

—Hermana, llamaba para que fueras la primera en enterarte que voy a vivir desde mañana mismo junto a Kikyō.

— _Oh_.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **D** ios, pero qué cosas.

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Guest.**

 **MisLobita1.**

 **Misel-kuchiki.**

 **Bombom Kou.**

 **Aomecita Taisho.**

 **Cindy P.**

 **Akiko Mart.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **KEwords.**

 **Andrea okeda.**

 **SesshomaruSama.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **Aomesango21.**

 **Kagie333.**

 **KaterineC.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **PamConstantine.**

 **Sempai2345.**

 **V** oy… Oh, creo que mamá me está llamando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 6** ]

* * *

Se secó las lágrimas de un tirón, con la manga derecha de su abrigo de dormir.

—Esto es estúpido —se ahogó los propios insultos y exclamaciones dañinas de odio puro hacia InuYasha, prometiéndose mentalmente no volver a dejar que él le pusiera las manos encima—. Que se folle a una rata si eso le complace más.

Y crean, que cuando me refiero a odio puro, lo es.

* * *

Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra y ambos suspiraron. Todo era tan diferente, tan fino e incluso, se atrevía a decir, mucho menos cansado. Hacer el amor con Kikyō era transportarse, eran tener sensaciones muy contrarias a las que podría haber sentido con otras mujeres. En determinado caso, cuando estaba con su novia, se sentía tranquilo, la verdad es que se quedaba satisfecho pero con las fuerzas suficientes para jalar un tráiler quince segundos después de habérsela follado.

Kikyō movía las caderas, las manos y absolutamente toda su anatomía como si lo estuviera calculando; ella era tan elegante y delicada que incluso sus suspiros ahogados de placer se confundían con el soplar pausado del viento en la noche o en el día (dependiendo del clima, incluso, porque cuando llovía apenas sabía que la tenía entre sus brazos). Pasaba las manos por su cuerpo como si tocara algo excesivamente delicado e incluso sus embestidas lo eran. No sentía que desarrollaba toda su potencia, porque para follar con Kikyō se necesitaba _estilo_.

Con Kikyō estaba tan concentrado de las cosas a su alrededor que muy difícilmente se podía distraer con ella. Estaba atento a todo y su cerebro incluso trabajaba en cosas como el trabajo y los problemas. Nunca podría confundir nada cuando estaba con Kikyō. Todo estaba bajo absoluto control, así como ella. Y era tan estúpidamente diferente a hacerlo con Kagome.

Porque si lo pensaba así, detestaba sentirse tan perdido en las sensaciones que podía experimentar junto a Kagome. Aún recordaba y estaba seguro de que si se lo volvía a hacer, su hermana sería la pérdida de sus sentidos. Esa mujer lograba descolocarlo sólo con una mirada. Y sí, adoraba sentirse así de estúpido teniendo a la azabache entre sus brazos, porque desde la primera vez que la probó supo que siempre sería suya. Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.

Qué contradictorio.

—InuYasha…—pronunció Kikyō, con un suspiro tan controlado que pareció de película.

No quería pensar en Kagome. No deseaba empezar a recordarla en los viejos tiempos porque era verdad lo que le había dicho: la deseaba con la misma intensidad dañina de siempre. Y ahora estaba su nueva mujer, con la que se supone, había decidido compartir su vida. Salió de Kikyō, colocándose a su lado para acompasar la respiración (no por el hecho de que fuera tan metódica era menos placentera) y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio en un reflejo impuro de desesperación. No era sano lo que andaba por su mente, no era lo que realmente debería estar pensando, pero es que le era inevitable. Kagome era la mujer que lo volvía loco con un esfuerzo casi nulo, ella era diferente, era obstinada, apasionada, loca…

Cuando estaba con ella (cinco años atrás) sentía muchas cosas, mirarla le gustaba, se sentía extasiado, le encantaba ayudarla en cualquier sentido y protegerla de cualquier cosa, excepto de él y su deseo enfermizo. No, él le hacía daño a su hermana, después de todo.

¿Aceptar de una vez por todas que su vida ya estaba hecha junto a la mujer que estaba a su lado en esos momentos? ¿Dejar ir el capricho más grande de su vida cuando sabía que no podía vivir sin ella? Kōga, infeliz. Si él no hubiese aparecido en la vida de Kagome, él no habría tenido que obligarse a cumplir con su palabra de arriesgarse a vivir con Kikyō tan pronto.

—Todavía no entiendo tu afán de traerme a vivir contigo—comentó recelosa, enredando sus dedos fríos y pálidos en el collar de InuYasha, preguntándose internamente por qué su novio se aferraría tanto a él.

El Taishō permaneció con el ceño fruncido, siempre tan serio. Por supuesto que de ninguna manera tenía la más mínima intención de decirle a su mujer (ya que lo era, sí, nadie confunde la palabra «mujer» con «esposa». Aunque si lo pensaba más cínicamente y como estaba la situación con Kagome, no estaba realmente seguro de que Hishā llegara a serlo). Bien, no iba a decirle que su decisión resultó de un momento de celos, ira y miedo incontrolables que su _bonita_ hermana le había causado al decir que le gustaba su estúpido jefe que era, para colmo, primo de Kikyō.

Mucho menos.

—No quiero que sigas sola. Es todo—se ahorró de decirle un montón de cursilerías, a la final.

—Es un _Kotodama_ —murmuró extasiada, más por el atractivo de su hombre, que por la rareza de la joya—. ¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos con desmesura, repentinamente, casi asustada por la reciente acción.

—Me lo dio mi hermana—aflojó un poco la rudeza de su agarre, percatándose de su falta de tacto. Que Kikyō lo perdonara, pero estaba demasiado estresado; por ella misma, su hermana y su trabajo—. No lo toques.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada y quitó la mano del torso de InuYasha. Escondió la mirada bajo el flequillo y giró la cara, despegándose lo suficiente de su pareja como para que se diera cuenta de que quería que se levantase de la cama. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol comenzaba a verse pálido por el cielo azul oscuro: las seis de la mañana, probablemente. Kikyō suspiró, afligida, cuando sintió cómo el colchón se estabilizaba sin el peso de InuYasha. No lo miró. No iba a rebajarse.

Se había pasado de estúpido y no era la primera vez. No es que InuYasha la maltratara físicamente o la insultara, pero desde que lo conoció supo que había algo extraño en él, sin embargo, cuando regresaron de Inglaterra, supo que eso se había intensificado: InuYasha estaba enamorado de alguien más, o por lo menos, estaba follándose a alguna zorra. Por Dios, ella era una mujer y una mujer inteligente como ella, se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Los hombres solían ser demasiado obvios. InuYasha la estaba hiriendo.

Necesitaba hablar con Kagome, desahogarse. O con Sango, pero necesitaba a su cuñada. Kagome se había convertido en su confidente, confiaba en ella a los ojos cerrados, metía las manos al fuego por Kagome. Ella era una mujer sencilla y una excelente persona, amigable y trabajadora. Kagome era todo lo que cualquier hombre deseara tener y era por eso que entendía el afán de InuYasha por protegerla o celarla con algún pretendiente: su hermana una mujer excepcional y aunque pareciera mentira, la admiraba.

Pero InuYasha le estaba poniendo los cuernos con sabría Dios qué zorrilla esquinera. Pero juraba que cuando lo descubriera, le dejaría a InuYasha las cosas bien claras. Además, Suikotzu aún no dejaba de llamarla.

—¿Ya vas a salir? —No lo miró ni un solo segundo. El día ya estaba en vigencia y nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento InuYasha tomó una ducha y se vistió elegante para sus labores.

—Es tarde —miró su reloj confirmando la hora: 06: 34 am—. Quiero pasar a tomar algo por la casa.

Ya supo Kikyō que cuando hablaba de «casa» se refería a la de sus padres.

—¿Quieres que llame a Tōga o a Midoriko-sama para avisarles que vas? —esta vez, un brillo de malicia pasó por sus orbes chocolates oscuras, tan oscuras como los celos y la desconfianza que comenzaban a acrecentarse y perturbar su paz y parsimonia natural.

—No es necesario. Estaré allí, si piensas que te estoy mintiendo—InuYasha se ahorró el suspiro cansado: qué demonios estaría pensando Kikyō. Llevaban algunos años siendo novios, pero nunca habían experimentado la aventura de vivir juntos y no estaba seguro, pero ella empezaba a comportarse extraña, además de celosa. Solo llevaban una semana de convivencia, pero esos detallitos comenzaban a destruir su relación.

—Solo espero que esto funcione —agachó la mirada, leyéndole la mente.

InuYasha se conmovió: no esperaba herirla de esa manera. Ya se lo decía Kagome: era un imbécil. Caminó hasta su mujer y la tomó del mentón, plantándole un beso casto en los labios, tan controlado como siempre, sin alterar una sola efímera fracción de hormona en su ser.

—Yo también, Kikyō. Créeme. — _Porque tengo que convencerme de que Kagome nunca será para mí._

Salió del departamento, dejando a una desolada Kikyō, que no supo si llorar a empezar a arreglarse para salir a su trabajo.

* * *

—La culpa no es mía, Miroku. —Tecleó algo en su computador, dando por terminado el informe.

—InuYasha, realmente eres un imbécil ¿sabes cómo está de cabreada contigo, Kagome? —Profirió el joven—. Me decepcionas en serio, InuYasha, no creí que te atrevieras a tanto —intercambió su idioma natal por un inglés cargado, saliendo de la rutina. Ya no sabía en qué idioma hablarle.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, aplaudir?

—No fue una promesa que llevarías a vivir contigo a Kikyō y ahora las tienes heridas a ambas. —Le recordó, firmando los documentos restante en el escritorio.

—Juro que si ese maldito de Kōga sigue seduciendo a…

—Ojalá y Kikyō te pusiera los cuernos y Kagome de verdad se consiguiera un amante.

—¡Nunca! —Lo fulminó con la mirada. Pensar esas posibilidades lo enfermaba. Quería mucho a Kikyō; pero por sobre todo, Kagome era suya y aunque le costara los huevos, no iba a renunciar a ella.

O tal vez sí…

¡A la mierda!

—Voy a almorzar. —Anunció Takeda, levantándose al fin. Su amigo tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Al rato te alcanzo.

—La verdad…—Miroku se sonrojó, olvidándose de los problemas del Taishō para concentrarse en su felicidad.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara de imbécil? —InuYasha casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de enamorado idiota que traía su amigo. A veces lo envidiaba—. ¿No me digas que aún pretendes a Sango?

Miroku entrecerró los ojos… No se había vuelto de Inglaterra por él. El muy cabrón sabía que estaba enamoradísimo de Sango. Y que era un pervertidísimo, también.

—¿Y por qué crees que me vine con ustedes, jodido **_kisama_**?

InuYasha soltó una carcajada, por el insulto de su amigo al decirle que era un «rey de los asnos». Además, estaba muy sonrojado como para ponerse más serio, porque generalmente era un pervertido, un jodido **_hentai_** muy alegre.

— ** _Panchira._** —Bromeó InuYasha, gustoso.

—¿Cómo dices? —Miroku casi saltó. No recordaba haber estado _espiando las ropas íntimas de mujeres en los últimos dos años,_ así que InuYasha no tenía por qué llamarlo «Panchira».

—No lo niegues, que cuando Sango te descubrió, casi te quedas sin hijos —rió divertido, olvidándose un poco de todos los problemas—. Te hizo un **_Tamakeri_** no muy placentero, eh.

—Oh, cállate **_barazoku._**

 _¿Maricón?_ ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Miroku?

—Ve, come con Sango. —Quiso evitar la sonrisa que se le asomaba instintivamente.

—Al rato te veo.

Oh, sí, Miroku tenía un gran trabajo para seducir a Sango. No era una mujer fácil.

* * *

—Me encantaría que me siguieras contando, Kikyō, pero en este momento tu primo me está llamando—miró para su jefe, que la observaba con los ojos brillantes.

Del otro lado de línea, Hishā se sintió mal. Estaba en la hora del almuerzo, así que era el único momento en que podía hablar con Kagome, pero sabía lo que Kōga sentía por su cuñada y conociendo a su primo, sabía lo persistente que era. Bufó.

—Nos vemos el fin de semana, Kagome. —Y la aludida concordó _feliz._ Cerró la llamada.

Le había dolido en lo más hondo enterarse que su hermano se había ido a vivir definitivamente con Kikyō, cosa que le afectaba bastante incluso en el terreno profesional, aunque intentaba que eso no interfiriese, sus sentimientos por InuYasha eran mucho, mucho más fuertes y aún no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Observó la mirada lasciva de su jefe escudriñarla de pies a cabeza, nublándose de a poco con el deseo y la locura. Tragó fuerte. Le gustaba Kōga, sí, pero no deseaba que él le calentara la cama. InuYasha, de hecho, era el único ser en el mundo que había profanado su cuerpo.

No era algo de lo que se sintiera demasiado orgullosa, después de todo. Diablos, qué les diría a sus hijos algún día.

—¿Almorzamos, Kagome? —Le extendió la mano, sintiéndose casi nervioso. Esa mujer le fascinaba.

—Tengo trabajo…

—Lo puedes dejar para después. —Era un orden y no una invitación con opción a poder ser rechazada, dedujo Kagome. Se forzó a sonreír, con el medio desbordándole por los poros.

—Sí, claro.

Estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos.

* * *

—¡Todo ha sido tu culpa, Tōga!

Agradecían a Dios que su templo estaba lo suficientemente alejado de los vecinos para que presenciaran esa caliente y delicada discusión. Midoriko gritaba desde un extremo de sala con las lágrimas evidentes por su rostro, de ira, de miedo, de culpa…

—¡No digas tonterías, mujer! ¡Cállate! —Reclamó Taishō, tratando de no perder un poco más la paciencia.

Ese día, InuYasha había pasado a desayunar con ellos, muy temprano por la mañana. Tuvieron una conversación furtiva y caliente, con confesiones y juicios de valor subjetivos que a la realidad, dejaban mucho qué desear. Y sí, a la final de todo, InuYasha había parafraseado que aún deseaba a Kagome como mujer y aunque nunca ellos se lo hubieran confesado, no eran tontos: ellos habían follado. A Midoriko, como madre, le dolía que en su familia se diera ese fenómeno tan pecaminoso llamado INCESTO (así como dice en el Summary de esta historia) y todo era culpa de sus malditos errores de antaño. Si tenía que culpar a alguien, culpaba a su marido.

—La muerte de Naraku y de…

—¡Una muerte que tú misma provocaste —irrumpió con vehemencia, mirándola con ira— por tus celos estúpidos! Irasue era..

—¡No eran celos y lo sabes, Tōga! ¡Fue un momento de vida o muerte! ¡Ella iba a matarme y yo estaba embarazada de Kagome!

Se tragó cualquier otra declaración. Midoriko tenía un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba y después de tantos años de casados, Tōga, su marido, no sabía de su engaño, engaño que él sospechaba hasta esas alturas, pero que jamás se atrevería a confesárselo. Sin embargo, la parte de negra de Tōga sí estaba al descubierto, porque ellos habían sido una aventura y a la final del día, ella y él cargaban con dos asesinatos en sus conciencias. Asesinatos en defensa propia, pero asesinatos, que quedaron enterrados en una noche tormentosa de Noviembre de la que ellos nunca podrán escapar. Ni siquiera veinte años después.

—Que InuYasha nunca se entere de que Kagome…solo es su media hermana.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Y** o sí les dije que los padres de InuYasha guardan secretos raros. Tranquilas, nenas, que a medida avanzan los capítulos, nos iremos enterando de muchas cosas negras que envuelven al matrimonio Taishō-Higurashi.

 **Maylenkou Taisho.**

 **KEwords.**

 **Jazmin L.**

 **Guest.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **Guest.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Levi90.**

 **Akiko mart.**

 **Eagle Gold.**

 **Miss Lobita1.**

 **Sango333.**

 **Guest.**

 **Kagie333.**

 **Aomesango21.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **Raquel Cisneros :')**

 **Karol Morales/ S** e repitió tu review, linda :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

 **Notas:** (algunas ya saben lo que esto significa xD). Niñas, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a todas aquellas que tuvieron cáncer ocular con el semi lemon de la pareja semi canon del capítulo pasado (ahí estás tú, **Aomecita,** xD). Besos. Adoro sus reviews que me hacen la semana.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 7** ]

* * *

Algún día, Sango se casaría con Miroku.

Sonrió ante la posibilidad. Ellos estaban enamorados, eso se les notaba a legua. Esperaba que Sango ayudase a Miroku, su también amigo, a superar el terrible problema de mujeriego pervertido que tenía. Conocía en ese poco tiempo a Takeda y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, sin embargo, era una persona muy fuerte y sabia en quien podía confiar. Además, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo (aunque haya sido capaz de pedirle un hijo a Kikyō en las narices de InuYasha). La chica habría reaccionado alzando una ceja, asombrada por la propuesta e InuYasha le había propinado un certero (y merecido, a parecer de Kagome) golpe en la cabeza a Miroku.

Nunca cambiaba. Sin embargo, Sango… ya sabía que no era la primera vez que Miroku trataba de tener algo con ella, porque en Inglaterra estuvo a punto de ser novio de Tanaca, pero su estupidez lo privó y es que la chica lo había encontrado besando a otra joven del instituto, que para colmo, era francesa. Y Sango odiaba a los franceses (hasta la fecha desconocía la razón).

¿Dónde estaba su gata Kirara? Ella no solía engreírse de cualquier persona, pero lo estaba de ella y de Sango, que se la había regalado antes de irse para Inglaterra. Fue llamada como por su pensamiento. Recibió a la minina elegante en su regazo, acariciándola con ternura. Se le crisparon los nervios a su gata cuando percibió la tristeza de su dueña.

—Estamos solas, Kirara —repitió en voz alta, con tono lastimero. Kagome debería estar feliz por su día de descanso, sin embargo…—. ¿Bueno? —respondió su móvil.

Era Kōga.

— _Hola, preciosa ¿cómo estás?_ —saludó jovial, del otro lado de la línea.

—Jefe —Kagome fingió una sonrisa, dando por hecho el reclamo que precedía.

— _Dime Kōga, Kagome. Ya te lo he dicho._ —Cómo detestaba que Kagome fuera tan diplomática con él todo el tiempo. Le molestaba en demasía ¿no le había dado suficientes señales ya de que la quería en su cama? No se lo iba a decir con todas las palabras, pero Taishō se estaba haciendo la tonta, eso sí que lo tenía bien claro.

Kagome suspiró, rendida.

—Estoy ocupada, Kōga —miró a su alrededor, buscando con qué mentirle. Debía inventar algo creíble que justificase su negación de por sí adelantada.

— _¿Cómo has sabido el motivo de mi llamada, Kagome?_ —le molestó un poco, porque no esperaba un «no» por respuesta—. _¿Soy tan malo con las citas?_ —soltó en tono de broma, riendo y haciendo reír a Taishō en el acto.

—No es eso, Kōga. Y lo sabes—le tuteó, aunque era la primera vez, no se sentía tan extraño.

— _¿Entonces…?_ —Hacía todo lo posible para no sonar intenso, pero Kagome lo volvía loco.

—Hoy… hoy tengo una cita familiar, ya sabes… mis padres, mi hermano, mi cuñada — _mi cuñada…_ aún le dolía agregar ese miembro a la familia. Por lo menos la mentira era creíble—. Espero me entiendas.

— _Oh… claro, comprendo. Espero que estés desocupada el otro fin de semana, al fin y al cabo, almorzamos siempre juntos._ —Kagome sonrió, afirmando en modo silencioso la cuestión—. _Saludas a mi prima, por favor. Adiós._

—Adiós. —Colgó.

Caminó hasta su habitación sin soltar a Kirara, observando su guitarra, botada en un rincón, trayéndole recuerdos tan dulces que de pronto de volvieron amargos…

Oh, sí, qué domingo tan largo.

* * *

Miró para algún punto en la pared, roja como una manzana, evadiendo el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Es la décima vez en tu vida que me lo pides, Miroku. —Su mirada volvió a él, entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo con mucha desconfianza—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que me propuse a aceptarte con todo y problemas de mujeriego que tienes?

Una punzada de dolor la invadió: aún le dolía, aunque jamás iba a aceptarlo y mucho menos delante de él.

—Yo te quiero, Sango —y era en serio, ante Kami que él no estaba mintiendo—. Juro que no volverá a pasar.

Se mordió la lengua, sabiendo de antemano que aunque quisiera a Sango tanto, no estaba en condiciones, o más no dependía de él, pero no dejaría de ser un mujeriego. Las mujeres eran su adicción (no cualquier mujer, claro, pero si lo eran muchas). Le encantaba lo que había en el sexo, cada expresión, cada sensación… someter a una mujer más que el sexo en sí, era, quizá, lo que más le excitaba en el mundo. Casarse con Sango era su objetivo y no estaba muy cerca. Entonces, sabía de antemano que el sexo se haría esperar mucho con Sanguito.

—Definitivamente no.

—Sentaré cabeza — _cuando me case contigo_ —, te lo prometo.

Sango lo miró, dubitativa. Vio la mentira en sus ojos ¡le estaba mintiendo, _joder_! ¡¿Es que no sabía ese tonto cuánto odiaba la mentira?! Estaba jugando con ella, sí. Se dio cuenta de su posible cara de asesina en serie, por la expresión pálida de Miroku. ¡Ese imbécil! Se levantó de golpe, azotando con ambas manos la mesa de madera perfectamente pulida, asustándolo.

—Oh… jodido cabrón…

* * *

—Takusan no iro —hizo una mueca, por su incompetencia con las notas en la guitarra—. ¿Cómo demonios era? —Siguió con la música, armando de a poco un par de sonidos— o tsukatte kimochi o egaketa nara…—soltó la guitarra, (estaba en la cama, no pasaba nada) y suspiró, cabreada con sí, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado una de las cosas más lindas que le enseñó su hermano?

—¿Perdida con **_Key_**? —Se sobresaltó a tal punto que casi cae de la cama—. Pobre **_Ayumi._** Realmente no quisiera que te escuche —soltó una risita burlona, haciendo que su hermana arrugase más el ceño.

—Eres un idiota, InuYasha. —Lo miró con odio, acordándose de su antigua promesa.

—Si **_Hamasaki_** oyera lo que estás haciendo con su canción…

—Oh, cállate —se sonrojó a más no poder, muriendo de la vergüenza.

Caminó hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado. Kagome no dejó de mirarlo un minuto, preguntándose cómo se podía ser tan jodido para irrumpir en una casa ajena y entrar hasta la recámara.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —Agarró la guitarra, acariciando la madera pulida y barnizada de un color concho de vino, que le recordaba tantas cosas vividas a lado de Kagome—. Hace seis años que no toco una guitarra.

Taishō agachó la mirada, apenada por el contraste de emociones. De pronto, ya no le interesaba saber qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

—Yo tampoco —InuYasha la miró, sorprendido ¿cómo…? Si Kagome adoraba en la vida entonar la guitarra. Hubiese metido al fuego las manos jurando que por nada del mundo su hermana dejaría de practicar eso—. Cuando te fuiste, todo en mi vida perdió sentido.

Oh, así que era por eso… No evitó sentirse culpable y completamente estúpido. A veces, deseaba que nunca los hubiesen descubierto.

—La culpa fue tuya.

—¿Pero qué dices? —¡La ofendió! Estaba segura de que no hubiese esperado ese insulto.

—Si no hubieses querido tener sexo en ese momento, créeme que aún entonaras con excelencia —volvió su mirada al instrumento musical, ajustando sus cuerdas mientras probaba cada una.

Kagome no dijo más.

¡Dios, que la tierra la tragase! ¡El imbécil de su hermano tenía razón! Recordaba ese momento con tanta claridad, que aún podía sentir la adrenalina y la excitación de quererlo sentir dentro y saber que sus padres estaban en casa. Sin embargo, ese día, todo se oscureció…

 _«—¡InuYasha, Kagome! —El rostro de su madre estaba desfigurado por el horror, al igual que ellos._

 _Kagome se puso tras su hermano inmediatamente, cual niña traviesa escondiéndose tras la protección de quien la consiente. Cuando vieron a su padre llegar hasta ellos, con el ceño fruncido, sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos._

 _—¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! —Gritó Tōga, esperando una respuesta lógica a tanto escándalo de Midoriko._

 _—Maldición…—murmuró InuYasha, apretando a Kagome del brazo, que lloraba con desesperación. ¡Tonta ella! ¡¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pensando en ese maldito momento, jodida incestuosa?!_

 _—¡Tōga! ¡InuYasha y Kagome…!—Midoriko no podía hablar, estaba demasiado desconcertada y desesperada—. ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos…!_

 _—¡Ellos qué, mujer, habla de una vez! —Insistió cabreado, sin entender la situación._

 _—¡Todo es nuestra culpa Tōga, yo te lo advertí!_

 _Midoriko no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento, haciendo la situación más desesperante… ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando su madre? InuYasha se levantó, listo para lo que se vendría. Que lo golpearan a él pero no a su hermana. No a ella._

 _—¡Cállate, Midoriko! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, InuYasha?_

 _Los ojos dorados se encontraron, chocando con aquella dureza que los caracterizaba._

 _—Cuando yo entré…—Sollozó Midoriko, sorbiéndose la nariz. Kagome apretó los ojos y los labios, preparándose para lo que se venía._

 _—Yo estaba besando a Kagome —prorrumpió InuYasha._

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_

 _Y la bomba explotó…»_

Cada vez que recordaba ese momento en el que los tacharon de locos y que ella fue llevada a terapia psicológica, siendo alejada de InuYasha, que en vez de irse para Kantō se fue para Inglaterra, se sentía deprimida.

Nada tuvo sentido desde ese momento. Aunque luego se acostumbró.

Vio a su hermano quitarse los zapatos y las medias, sentándose en la cama, con las piernas abiertas—. Ven, yo te re-enseñaré a entonar la canción —no supo y jamás quiso saber por qué, pero fue hasta él inmediatamente.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, refugiándose en su calidez. InuYasha tomó la guitarra y la colocó en Kagome, de tal modo que fuera ella quien la controlara y él el que la guiara. Kagome sintió toda el aura de tranquilidad que desprendía InuYasha en ese momento, atontándola de a poco. Le gustó esa sensación eléctrica de sus manos so de las de InuYasha. Exquisito, simplemente.

—Toca conmigo.

Le siguió la corriente, llevando los dedos donde él los ponía, disfrutando de la armonía de la melodía que los envolvía. Recordó con lentitud las notas, hasta que los dedos de InuYasha ya estuvieron demás. Llevó las notas suaves, hasta armas la canción casi completa, sin equivocarse. Esa era su canción, la canción que ellos compartían y la que ellos conocían a la perfección.

 _Su llave._

Y aunque Ayumi era muy expresiva en su letra, no llegaba a describir con palabras lo que esa canción significaba para ellos. Cada sensación que les transmitía y lo que había vivido escuchándola.

—Me gusta cómo se oye —le golpeó cada letra en el hombro, sintiendo que todo su humor cambiaba radicalmente a un estado de excitación incontrolable. Oh, cómo la deseaba. Por un momento se le había olvidado que estaba allí para decirle que a pesar de que estaba viviendo con Kikyō, no significaba que en serio lo hacía por su mismísimo gusto.

Ah, y que dejara de decir que le gustaba su jefe.

—InuYasha…—la voz de Kagome sonó entrecortada, arqueándose y dejando caer bajo la cama a la guitarra. Qué estratégico—. No hagas esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —succionó la piel con delicadeza, marcándola como no lo hacía en cinco años.

—Eso —se aferró a él por el cuello, abriéndole espacio en su cuello. Era obvio que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que él.

InuYasha sonrió, abriendo paso por le short de Kagome, sacándoselo como si fuese la prenda que más estorbase en el mundo. Metió atrevido las manos bajo sus bragas, palpando el centro caliente de su hermana y abriendo los pliegues delicados con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, deleitándose con la suavidad y la temperatura.

—Sigue siendo espeso y rizado —le murmuró al oído, con voz ronca, sonrojándola en el acto. ¡Estaba hablando de sus vellos, maldita sea!

—¿Te molesta? —Se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando le metió dos dedos. Se alzó un poco, para darle mejor acceso.

—Por supuesto que no —la embistió de revés, haciéndole sentir su virilidad con el trasero.

Sacó las manos de la entrada y quitó las bragas de un tirón. Agarró de Kagome de la cintura y la sentó de frente a él, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Kagome sentía de nueva aquellas sensaciones exquisitas en su entrepierna, esas cosquillas en el estómago y esa ansiedad por sentir a alguien dentro.

Específicamente a InuYasha.

¡Dios, hacía cinco años que nadie la tocaba!

—Endureces más rápido de lo que recuerdo —se remojó los labios, quemándose con su propia excitación. Se colocó sobre el miembro de InuYasha, aún cubierto con el pantalón.

InuYasha la tomó por la nuca, besándola de una manera salvaje y desesperada, devorando sus labios con ansias, como si él no hubiese follado en todos esos años, también y se sintió aún mejor cuando reconoció en su piel que nadie más la había profanado. Solo él.

—Y tu lengua es mucho más viperina que antaño —le devolvió el ataque, sacándole la blusa, desnudando su cuerpo.

Kagome lo miró, consumida por el deseo.

—No me tortures, por Dios.

Si había algo que la prendía como llamas vivas, era que InuYasha la admirase desnuda y entregada a él. Ardía de deseo cada vez que sentía esos ojos dorados sobre sí. Llevó sus manos hasta la cremallera, esperando que le hubiera devuelto el favor porque como ella no llevaba sujetador, esperaba que él no llevase bóxer.

Oh, buen chico.

—No toques ahí —advirtió con voz ronca, sintiendo un placer irreconocible con el roce de las manos de Kagome sobre su miembro. Se alzó de caderas para que ella le sacase el pantalón mientras reía—. ¿Te estás burlando?

—Solo me gusta que hayas venido sin bóxer —apretó el miembro, mordiéndose el labio. Deseaba probarlo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —se sacó la camisa como un rayo, para agarrar a Kagome de las muñecas y someterla bajo él. Oh sí, cuanto había deseado volver a ver su pequeño cuerpo arquearse bajo—. Pídemelo, _pequeña…_ —Y no es que él soportara demasiado, pero deseaba escucharla como cinco años atrás lo hacía.

—InuYasha…—suspiró ella, sintiendo los labios masculinos laborar en sus senos.

—Sólo pídemelo —rozó su entrada, jugando con su clítoris.

 _Maldita sea, no podía soportar mucho más._

—Oh, Dios, sólo te quiero ya —desesperada, jadeo la frase y apretó las piernas, consiente de su estado.

Con eso había sido suficiente.

La embistió hasta el fondo, gruñendo de placer puro. Tal como la recordaba. Demasiado exquisita. En su mente no existía algo más que no fuera Kagome y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso.

—Te he extrañado, pequeña —la embistió de nuevo, haciéndola jadear con fuerza.

—Más… Oh, InuYasha —se aferró a él, besándolo con desesperación—. Sigue.

—Han pasado cinco años —la sometió por la muñecas, entrando y saliendo con más rapidez—. Y nada ha cambiado.

Los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono y ellos estaban bañados en sudor. Subían y bajaban, como antaño disfrutaban cada roce y cada cosa ininteligible que salía de sus labios en un momento de delirio y desesperación. Pronto vendría el orgasmo y ellos lo sabían.

—No pares InuYasha —lo apretó más con sus piernas— estoy a punto de…

—Lo sé —jadeó con adrenalina, aumentando la rapidez.

Un poco más, solo…

Oh, por Dios.

Un orgasmo que trascendía. Se dejó caer sobre ella, recuperando el aliento. Pero la felicidad les llegó tarde. Kagome miró a su alrededor, recuperando la conciencia… ¡¿Qué mierda era lo que había hecho?! Abominable, esa era la palabra que describía su acto. ¡¿Dónde mierda había quedado su promesa?!

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —La miró pálido, sintiendo como el humor de su hermana había cambiado.

—Sal de aquí en este instante, InuYasha —lo empujó, buscando la sabana para taparse y dejando que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, hermoso comentario para quien acaba de agarrarme la jodida polla! —Estaba cabreado ¿qué mierda era lo que le pasaba a Kagome? ¿No había querido recuperar lo que los cinco años de Inglaterra les había quitado.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que te emocionó un simple faje —rió irónica, alejándose de él instintivamente.

—No digas estupideces —frunció el ceño, tratando de alcanzarla pero ella se negó.

—Vete, que no has venido a más que simplemente follarme —se sintió tan usada y asquerosa, tan… ¡Cómo lo estaba odiando en ese momento!

Él se quedó callado. Así que era eso, la muy tonta estaba pensando que él había ido con la intención de usarla como si ella fuera un retrete o por el estilo. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso cuando haberle hecho el amor había sido lo mejor que pudo haber sentido en años?

No la había follado.

Había sido más que eso.

—No, Kagome. Fue más que simplemente follar.

—No me interesa. Lárgate —se tapó la cara con las manos, esperando que la entendiera.

Decepcionado y molesto consigo, se colocó la camiseta, el pantalón, las medias y los zapatos mediocremente para salir del departamento. Esperó que Kagome lo mirar en algún momento, pero no lo hizo. Maldita sea, la había herido.

¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Cuando escuchó el sonido sordo de la puerta del departamento cerrarse, se sacó las manos de la cara, dejando las lágrimas correr libre por sus mejillas, sollozando en voz alta y con un dolor que le oprimía en lo más hondo. Sabía que volvería a dejarse llevar por InuYasha y eso le asustaba, le asustaba saber que nada había cambiado, le asustaba saber que se iba a sentir de la misma manera tan vil que en ese momento. Era su hermano y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, estaba teniendo sexo con su propia familia.

Con su hermano mayor.

—Maldita sea, Kikyō… —sollozó con odio, al aire—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a mirarte a la cara?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **J** e, je, je. Será mejor que me retire a dormir, nomás.

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **Kris' N.**

 **Cindy P.**

 **Yomii20.**

 **Guest.**

 **Kagie333.**

 **Sango333.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Akiko mart.**

 **Nadeshiko Dragneel.**

 **Jazmin L.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **KaterineC.**

 **Elvi.**

 **MaylenKou Taisho.**

 **Eagle Gold.**

 **KEwords.**

 **Aomecita Taisho.**

 **HeySmile30. (¡** Lectora nueva, joder! :D **)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 8** ]

Marcando el paso con elegancia y asombrosa precisión a pesar de sus tacones, se arregló la falda sin dejar de caminar presurosa por la vereda de su barrio, con miras de llegar tarde a su trabajo.

—Maldita sea —masculló por lo bajo, mirando su reloj de muñeca, quien le indicaba que si no llegaba en por lo menos quince minutos, su inmaculada puntualidad, perecería.

Escuchó un auto detenerse tras ella, helándola por algunos segundos, ¿y si era un jodido ladrón? Paró en seco, esperando no encontrarse con un delincuente. Preparó su mejor arma (un codo puntiagudo que, seguramente, no haría más que estorbar). Sabía que sería peor si se le ocurría echarse a correr. Bien, le daría su cartera, no sin antes sacar su _pen drive_ , llena de información.

—Tienes alrededor de quince minutos para estar en **Feudal Texts Inc.,** ¿crees que podrías llegar a tiempo para eso?

—Solo no me quites el tiempo —aceptaba que el miedo se le había ido. Pasara lo que pasara, InuYasha era símbolo de protección. Continuó con su andar pausado, moviendo las caderas de forma instintiva y elegante… _¿Seducción?_

— _What happened?_ —la siguió, cambiando el idioma, para variar.

—Nada —masculló—. Sin embargo, no hablo inglés, idiota —se sintió ofendida, de cierta manera, ya que a pesar de que una experta en el lenguaje, no tenía el conocimiento de los dos idiomas que tenía InuYasha a su haber.

Sintió que la agarró del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Jadeó asustada, por quererse, desesperadamente sentir presa exactamente de esos brazos fuertes, que el día anterior la habían tenido. InuYasha aún no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, pero le valía verga.

—Vienes conmigo —no era una petición: era una orden—. Voy a hacer cosas a la empresa.

—Tú…—en menos de lo que imaginó, ya estaba dentro del auto de tu hermano.

—En este momento —activó los seguros del auto (que esta vez sí era suyo)—, me vas a decir, ¿por qué demonios has llorado ayer? —Frunció el ceño: no estaba dispuesto a arrancar antes de que ella le dijera por qué diablos había hecho esa estupidez.

Kagome agachó la mirada ¿qué mierda…? No podía ir y decirle que simplemente se sentía mal por su cuñada y que…

—Eres mi mal parido hermano ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? —se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que se estaba hiriendo.

—Maldigo el día en el que mi madre te parió —su comentario fue increíblemente malinterpretado—. No seas tonta —regañó, al ver la expresión horrorizada de su hermana.

—¿Maldices que haya nacido?

—Me refiero a que maldigo que seamos hijos de los mismos padres —se explicó, exasperado. Por supuesto que no deseaba ni en broma que ella no hubiese nacido, de lo contario, su mundo estuviera de cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Sería menos pecaminoso que me follaras? —Vulgaridades y más vulgaridades, Kagome. Se sentía herida, usada.

—Cállate —le dolió oírla decir eso, ¿cómo podía afirmar algo si ella no estaba en sus sentimientos?—. Ni si quiera sé por qué me atraes —no la miraba, no quería sonrojarse y quedar mal—, pero sé que no tengo idea de cómo diablos pude vivir cinco años sin ti.

Kagome agachó la mirada, entristecida. No sabía si sentirse cabreada o completamente feliz.

—Vaya, al menos sientes algo por mí —suspiró, mirando para la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Lo dudabas, boba? —esta vez sí la miró. Mujer imbécil.

—No me digas boba, bruto. ¿No tienes idea acaso de lo que implica acostarnos? Está Kikyō, están nuestros padres, y yo puedo quedar… —palideció, con la manos heladas—. ¿Has comprado las pastillas?

¿Pastillas? Cualquier persona con cerebro se daría cuenta de que… ¿O sea? Hey, si es que intenta no acostarse ¿por qué llevar un control hormonal? Obvio, es que sabían que hacían todo por no volver a tener relaciones sexuales y ahora estaba Kagome, pidiendo semejante cosa. InuYasha sonrió internamente, mostrándole las pastillas y entregándoselas, mientras arrancaba. Oh, sí, ahora sabía lo que era bueno.

—Tengo unos tantos asuntos pendientes qué resolver.

—Sí, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer a la editorial? —se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad,

—Voy a trabajar allí.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

No estaba muy consciente escuchando lo que Kikyō le decía, ya que una semana entera trabajando con InuYasha en las espaldas, era quizá, la cosa más perturbante que podía haberle pasado. Claro, no se había atrevido a tocarla, pero sí a decirle que no podía ni en sueños dejar que Kōga le pusiera las manos encima y claro, también se encargó de que eso no pasara.

La verdadera razón por la que InuYasha se había quedado a trabajar allí era para eso: para impedir que volviera a salir con Kōga.

Ese cabrón.

—…y es que ya no es el mismo, Kagome —mencionó, colocando un jarrón esquinero—, no solo es el sexo, que ya no lo siento, es su manera de ser —suspiró, dolida—. Siento que está enamorado de alguien más.

—¿Tú crees? —se mordió el labio, esperanzada. Kikyō era una mujer en demasía, inteligente y si ella pensaba que InuYasha estaba _enamorado,_ específicamente su hermano estaba _enamorado._

 _¿De ella? Oh, maldita perra._

—Sí, Kagome. Sin embargo, él nunca estuvo así hasta que regresamos —la miró a los ojos, con un brillo de astucia—. ¿No crees que él tiene una amante, Kagome? Eres su hermana, debes saberlo —maldita sea, Kikyō solo necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga Kagome, de su cuñada.

—No, que yo sepa —se mordió la lengua.

 _¿En serio, Kagome?_

Maldita vocecita inferior.

—¿En serio, Kagome? —Se desanimó, volviendo a ordenar algo en el velador de su cuñada—. ¿Otra vez está Sango con Miroku?

—Sí, creo que al fin se harán novios. —Rio, olvidándose de ella por un momento—. Miroku ha estado haciendo todo por conquistarla.

—En efecto, fue a mi casa, ayer —comentó emocionada, Hishā, recostándose en el velador.

—¿De veras? —Kagome tomó una prenda y la dobló. Maldita mudanza, le trajo un montón de oficios.

Kikyō sonrió, ese Miroku…

—Fue a decirme que le dijera a Sango que no ha tocado a una mujer en siglos —se echó a reír, deslizando su mano hacia atrás, botando accidentalmente algunas cosas de su cuñada—. Oh, qué torpe —se agachó de inmediato, para recoger el desorden. Paró en seco, para cuando Kagome seguí con sus labores, totalmente ajena—. Kagome…

—¿Sí? —Estaba demasiado ocupada como para mirarla.

—¿Tú ya te acuestas con…?

Kagome se alarmó, mirando inmediatamente para su cuñada, quien le sostenía la mirada, con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa ladeada.

—Kikyō…

—¿Por qué usas estas pastillas?

Y ella no supo qué decir.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y** o sé por qué hago capítulos tan estúpidos, niñas.

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **MaylenKou Taisho.**

 **Aomecita Taisho.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Miko kaoru-sama.**

 **Eagle Gold.**

 **Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan.**

 **Jazmin L.**

 **Luk's Madness.**

 **Valkiria-San.**

 **HeySmile30.**

 **Rosa Kagome.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Lauren T. Uchiha.**

 **Sango333.**

 **Kagie333.**

 **Akane65.**

 **Yura Zambrano.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 9** ]

¿Actualmente me acuesto con tu primo?

Ay, no. Eso era mentira.

Me las tomo por rutina.

 _¿En serio, Kagome?_

Son buenas para el cutis.

 _¿Te importa? Sabes que tu cutis es más limpio, suave y sano que un teflón de sartén._

¿Sexo duro con tu novio-marido?

 _¡Muérete, zorra!_

Oh, bueno. Digamos que sí.

A la mierda. Ni que ella estuviera loca. Ni siquiera porque estaba desquiciada por su propio hermano.

Miró para cualquier lado de la habitación, que en ese momento era mucho, _mucho_ más interesante que observar a InuYasha dormir desnudo. _Oh, sí._ Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, como si rindiera el examen más importante de su vida en la Universidad. De acuerdo, no estaba en condiciones de decirle mentiras mentirosas a Kikyō, ni de decir la _verdad_ de su asquerosa vida.

Si inventaba algo creíble, tenía que ser _creíble._

—¡Caíste, Kikyō! —soltó una risotada muy, muy falsa, dejando caer un libro polvoso. La aludida alzó una ceja, completamente confundida, ¿había caído? ¿Es que Kagome estaba de broma?—. No puedo creerlo. Solo lo siento.

—¿Qué sucede? —no entendió la actitud de la muchacha, ¿qué le pasaba? De pronto estaba nerviosa—. ¿Caí?

—Son de Sango, mujer, por Dios. —Y la risilla nerviosa en su mente que le repetía: _«…Sí, de Sango…»_

Kikyō dejó ir un suspiro: sinceramente no esperaba que Kagome se haya enrollado con su primo tan rápidamente.

—Creí que… Bueno, olvídalo —volvió a dejarlas en la mesilla, recelosa.

—¿Me decías a mí? —Irónica, se alzó con el triunfo en los labios—. ¿En serio me creías tan estúpida?

Kikyō no entendió. Como sea, no era relevante.

—Entonces Sango sí se acuesta con alguien.

Ups. Nota mental: «Recordarle a Sango que finja ser la puta que ella le hizo creer que era a Kikyō»

—No… quiero decir, sí… —rio, sin argumentos—. Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura. Pero créeme que no es por esa razón, en serio —se apresuró en decir.

—Ya le preguntaré, no te desesperes, Kagome.

Oh, mierda.

Esperen, había usado la palabra «mierda» más de dos veces en la misma escena. Por Dios, InuYasha era mala junta.

—¿Seguimos limpiando?

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió, con recelo.

Kagome le ocultaba algo.

 _Grande._

* * *

Dejó que el alcohol le raspase la garganta por esos efímeros segundos que disfrutaba el sorbo. Simplemente su vida era una mierda. Y se refería a esas mierdas en donde tú crees que el resto es un paraíso a lado de la mierda-de-vida que tienes. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso, aparte de haber provocado, de alguna manera, la muerte de su exesposa? ¡NADA! Y es que la vida era muy injusta con él. ¿Qué clase de familia tenía?

—No me queda duda: InuYasha y Kagome, follan. —Dejó la copa en el buró del costado del mueble.

Midoriko trató de no sobresaltarse; tenía ya de más los nervios inflamados y la culpabilidad impregnada en las células. Que alguien le diera un tiro antes de que intentara algo malo contra su existencia. Y vaya, qué novedad haber descubierto que sus hijos follaban. A Tōga le parecía de lo más abominable y humillante y a Midoriko simplemente le parecía pecaminoso. Nada era lo que parecía, en realidad.

Cielo Santo, menuda familia.

—No podemos hacer nada en contra de la polla de nuestro hijo —comentó tan fresca, que su nuevo apodo ya era «lechuga».

—¿Consumes alguna clase de estupefaciente, Midoriko? —o su mujer estaba de broma, o él era el único cuerdo en esa… _familia._ Sí, _familia_ con letra _kursive._

Eso nunca iba a ser una familia.

—No, Tōga. Esto es culpa nuestra y lo sabes —lo miró a los ojos, cansada de la jodida vida que tenía—. Si InuYasha y Kagome se atraen es porque la sangre es poderosa, Tōga y los errores que cometimos en el pasado, están afectando lo que construimos bajo esas ruinas en nuestro futuro.

Sonaba demasiado doloroso y era tan real, que se quedó completamente seco de argumentos.

—Dejé que Irasue muriera por seguirte, Midoriko —era una confesión fuera de lo común en ellos. La mujer miró incrédula para su marido, con los nervios de punta y las emociones revividas—. Acabé la amistad que tuve con Naraku por estar contigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no fuiste mía desde siempre? ¿Por qué tuvimos que casarnos con personas que no amábamos, Midoriko? ¿Por qué cometimos tantos errores?

—Naraku fue mi esposo por despecho —agachó la mirada, recordando su vida pasada—. Si tú no me hubieras engañado con Irasue, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Estás culpándome? —se exasperó—. Estamos en una situación muy seria y me echas la culpa.

—No digas estupideces, Tōga. Tú sabías que Irasue era hija de familia decente y que si ella salía embarazada, tenía forzadamente que casarte con ella. Era una ley, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Fue un desliz. Ella me buscaba —en ningún momento alzó la voz, ni se movió de su lugar. Estaba siendo cínico en extremo: sabía que si Irasue lo buscaba era porque él se había encargado de enamorarla sin ni siquiera sentir un ápice de cariño por ella. Solo deseaba cogérsela, porque su corazón siempre fue de Midoriko—. Casarme con ella fue mi peor error.

A Midoriko no le importaron las mentiras que pudiera decir su marido, veinte años después.

—InuYasha debió ser mi hijo —comentó, quejambrosa. La voz comenzaba a quebrársele—. Y a pesar de que no lo es, lo amo con la intensidad de haberlo parido de mis propias entrañas.

Tōga miró el semblante dolorido de su mujer, en silencio. Sufría toda la vida por saber que InuYasha no era su hijo, por saber que pudo haber sido fruto del amor que siempre se tuvieron. El destino de ellos estaba marcado; siempre lo estuvo. Midoriko estaba muy deprimida, triste y sin mucho qué decir. Su vida, en definitiva ( _también, qué novedad_ ) era una mierda. Odiaba tanto seguir el destino que tenía. Odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser estar teniendo lo que era. No estaba contenta con ella y con su vida, después de todo.

—Cuando descubrí que InuYasha quería a Kagome no como su hermana, juro que quise estrangularlo. Amo a mi hijo, pero eso es intolerable.

—Acéptalo. Nada va a cambiar —resignada, notó como la ira de su esposo iba creciendo—. No funcionaron los cinco años de distancia, no funcionó el psicólogo. No funcionó. Créeme, Tōga, conozco a _mi_ hija y sé que ella hace lo posible por alejarse de su hermano… Él está…

—No lo digas, maldita sea —mencionó con rabia contenida, mordiendo cada jodida palabra—. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para separarlos, Midoriko.

—Hay que aceptarlo —se desesperó, irguiéndose en su posición—. No hay marcha atrás y lo sabes.

—¡Nunca! InuYasha TIENE que casarse con Kikyō. —Puntualizó.

—InuYasha está enamorado de Kagome.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **B** ien, ahora que los padres de InuYasha y Kagome han aceptado la realidad, el próximo capítulo estará muy bueno. Habrá lemon en unos dos o tres capítulos. Así que prepárense. Recuerden que este es un **F** ic de **C** apítulos **C** ortos.

 **Raquel Cisneros.**

 **Andreismtz98.**

 **Yomii20.**

 **Aomecita Taisho.**

 **Bulbriouji.**

 **Guest.**

 **Jazmin L.**

 **Luk's Madness.**

 **Valkiria-San.**

 **HeySmile30.**

 **Elvi. (** **Por cierto, nena, que te mejores siempre y muchas gracias por leerme. Eres un amor).**

 **Sango333.**

 **Kagie333.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

* * *

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 10** ]

* * *

Con todo el alboroto de la separación de InuYasha y Kikyō, no estaba segura de que pudiera mantenerse demasiado concentrada en su propia vida. Tenía a Kikyō martillándola a veces, con extrañezas acerca de que vigilara a su hermano. Pero con un demonio, ¿acaso no estaba enterada de que de hecho, la culpa era de ella, su propia hermana? Bueno, en realidad, no muchas personas lo sabían.

—Y eso que ella cree que las pastillas anticonceptivas son mías —soltó Sango, riendo relajadamente en el sofá.

—No sabes la carcajada que soltó InuYasha cuando se enteró —Miroku pasó un brazo por los hombros de su ya oficial novia y la apretó hacia sí.

Kagome se mordió el labio, apenada por no acostumbrarse a que sus amigos hablasen con tanta naturalidad de su vida. No es que fuera del todo lindo que tus mejores amigos supieran y hablaran así de frescos, de un tema de incesto y… ¡Oh, por Dios! Ella debería estar en el infierno desde hace mucho. Pero la mera culpa había sido suya; si ella nunca hubiese sucumbido antes las caricias de su pervertido hermano desde la infancia. Ellos nunca se habían visto como lo que eran: hermanos.

¡Y carajo, que los hermanos no follaban!

—Cállate, Miroku —murmuró, roja hasta la médula. Se llevó una galleta a la boca y la mordió con nerviosismo, tratando de calmar sus ánimos.

—Kagome, Kikyō pensó que yo era una _no sé qué estaba pensando_ , en realidad —se defendió Sango, con una sonrisa—. Eso es lo que uno saca cuando miente, mujer —le regañó, con toda la verdad en la boca.

Miroku apoyó la moción, asintiendo.

Kagome los ignoró. InuYasha y Kikyō habían terminado de la manera más civilizada del universo, según lo que Hishā les había contado. La conversación de ellos había sido de lo más… extraña. ¡Por Dios! ¿A quién se le ocurre terminar con alguien luego de tener sexo? Pues solo a Kikyō, quien esperó disfrutar de la anatomía de su novio por una vez más antes de _cortarle._ O antes de que el cínico dejase que eso pasara.

 _«—¿Por qué demonios dejaste que Kikyō te terminara? —gritó por el auricular, dejando muchas ideas en el aire._

 _—Primero, no te interesa mi vida, Kagome —respondió seco, helándola en el acto con esas palabras._

 _Dejó que la tristeza la llenara de súbito, sin darse opción a reaccionar, ¿por qué le había contestado así? ¿Se estaba acaso vengando de ella? Trató de arreglar la voz, para que no transmitiera ninguna clase de sentimientos deprimentes._

 _Por su parte, InuYasha esperó que Kagome reaccionase de una maldita vez, ¿cuándo aprendería que él era dueño de ella y de las acciones que hacía para mantenerla a su lado? Y estaba sabiendo que sacrificaba el cariño de Kikyō, una mujer que lo estaba amando incondicionalmente solo por ella. Aun así, con esa mentalidad, esperó que ella no se hiriera más de lo que había planeado con su tono distante, frío._

 _—De acuerdo, entonces olvídate de que existo. —Sentenció y cortó la llamada.»_

Pero, a pesar de que no hablaba con InuYasha desde el sábado por la noche (exactamente tenía un día sin responderle una sola llamada. Y si mantenía su celular prendido era por recibir cualquier llamada de Kōga o el staff de la empresa), Kikyō le había contado en la noche del viernes, cuando terminaron, todo lo que había sucedido. Llamó a ella y a Sango para su ex departamento de soltera que había alquilado con anterioridad y allí les contó.

Por supuesto, no le había interesado de que InuYasha haya intentado decirle que él era el que se iría del departamento (siempre podía quedarse en el templo, con sus padres), pero Kikyō era demasiado orgullosa y decidida como para darle opción si quiera a que él reaccionara.

 _«—Sí tiene a otra —fue lo primero que había soltado, cuando tuvo a sus amigas sentadas en su cama, dispuestas a escucharla—. Se los dije: él me estaba engañando._

 _—¡¿Le has terminado?! —soltaron unísonas, Sango y Kagome, dando un respingo._

 _—No puedo seguir con él hasta que la deje —suspiró Kikyō, irritada. Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad ¿y cuándo sería que InuYasha la soltaría? ¿Y cuándo es que ella iba a desear que eso pasara? Sango suspiró, entendiendo a Kagome._

 _—¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? —Sango fue quien se encargó de llevar el hilo de la conversación, porque Kagome no estaba demasiado concentrada._

 _Kikyō sonrió, irónica._

 _—Fue fácil: Él no mintió —aseguró, con un brillo de inseguridad en los ojos—. Le pregunté si tenía a otra y se quedó callado, sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que me lo afirmara._

 _—¿Te dijo quién era? —los ojos de Kagome brillaron ¿será que tenía a otra? Eso minoraría su culpabilidad, de hecho._

 _Ella negó—. Dijo que no me lo diría —Kikyō miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, que daba una excelente vista a Tokyo—. Le propuse que termináramos y aceptó. —Ellas se quedaron estáticas, ¿qué pasaba con el mundo?—. Sin embargo, me besó de una manera tan profunda —se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando lo demandante que había sido—, que aún siento sus labios sobre los míos —susurró más para sí que para sus amigas._

 _—¿No pelearon? —sostuvo Sango, demasiado interesada en esa peculiar relación._

 _—Al contrario, Sango —ella sonrió, con eso mismo, sin entenderse—. Antes de que termináramos, hicimos el amor.»_

No estaba segura de lo que eso podía causar, porque InuYasha era tan complicado.

—Por cierto, Kagome, ¿por qué peleaste con InuYasha? —inquirió Miroku, bastante confundido.

* * *

—Porque no quiso seguir con ella —defendió Midoriko, siendo la única que entendía a la perfección los errores de sus hijos y sus desiciones.

—Pero tú sabes que fue lo que dije sobre eso —Tōga llevó la mirada dura hasta su esposa, fijándola con fuego—. InuYasha debe casarse con Kikyō. No me interesa si la quiere o no —estaba siendo irracional, lo sabía.

—¿Estás queriendo que siga tu camino? ¿Casarse con una mujer que no ama? —Desde el sofá, Midoriko observó con gusto como su marido pensaba mucho antes de lanzarle una respuesta—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Por un largo rato, el semblante de Tōga se mantuvo estoico, maquinando qué decirle acerca de eso. Midoriko le escondía algo, de eso estaba más que seguro, pero sabía que su mujer no se lo diría hasta que algo muy malo pasase. Algo _muy malo_.

—Y tú, Midoriko Higurashi, —le apodó por su apellido de viuda, ofendiéndola en lo más hondo—. ¿Deseas que tu hijo siga enamorado de su propia hermana?

Ella calló, frustrada por su errores, ¿en qué momento podría dejar de cometerlos?

—El que hagas que Kikyō se convierta en nuestra nuera, no hará que el corazón de InuYasha cambie sus sentimientos —refutó, sin alterar la voz.

—Por lo menos, hará que respete que está casado y comience a mantenerse a raya con Kagome —sorbió _Martini,_ con la cólera inundándolo de a poco.

—Querido, si así fuera, InuYasha no hubiese tocado a su media hermana desde que llegó de Inglaterra.

Y con esa afirmación, ambos estuvieron seguros de que no tenían nada más qué decir.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, al que no deseó participar, corrió al baño, a darse un retoque. Y como todos están esperando saber, sí, se encontró con InuYasha en el pasillo ( _para nada predecible, claro_ ).

—Salúdame—ella soltó una risilla irónica, cuando estuvo presa de la mano fuerte de InuYasha—. ¿De qué te ríes? —demandó colérico, esperando una respuesta más saludable del estado de su hermana.

—Hace un día y medio que dijiste algo así como que tu vida no era de mi incumbencia, InuYasha —parafraseó sarcástica, enredando entre los ojos de su hermano, la mirada tierna más falsa que pudo haber montado en toda su vida.

InuYasha la soltó, frunciendo el ceño por la actitud tan molesta de su hermana. Se enfureció: entonces en verdad no la había entendido. Miró como su hermana lo observaba de pronto, demasiado concentrada, con la boca semiabierta ¿por qué respiraba con tanta dificultad, de pronto? La escudriñó indeciso, dándose cuenta como flaqueaba la mirada y movía hacia atrás la cabeza, con un brillo lleno de algo que pudo distinguir en el aire: deseo. Y se mordió el labio.

Oh, joder.

¡Se estaba mordiendo el jodido labio!

Mordiendo el labio.

…labio-mordiendo…

 _Oh, Kagome._

Sintió claramente el tirón indeseado que dio su miembro en ese preciso instante en el que no soportó más y tomó de la nuca, atrayéndola de manera demandante, recorriendo sus curvas con brío, sintiendo el triunfo de sentirla amoldarse a su propia anatomía con desesperación, ansiando que la arrumase contra la pared e hiciera de ella lo que quisiera. Deseando exactamente lo mismo que él. Sexo. Pasión. Gozo. Éxtasis. Sensaciones. Sentimientos…

La besó con locura, saboreando su boca, quitándose el aliento. Frotó contra la intimidad de su hermana, la caliente protuberancia del que era portador. Escuchó el gemido extasiado de Kagome, llenándole los sentidos. La chica se aferró a él por el cuello, enloqueciendo con cada embestida sobre la ropa que comenzaba a desquiciarla. Movió la cabeza de manera circular, con la pared fría como única moderadora para que su propio cuerpo no ardiera en llamas. Las sensaciones que se había negado a transmitir, habían resultado en serio lo que ella repugnaba y su cuerpo deseaba con vitalidad. Por su parte, InuYasha estaba en el límite, a punto de perder la cordura y desgarrarle la ropa en ese mismo lugar. A punto de volverse loco.

Pero él no dejó que eso pasara.

La soltó de pronto, dejándola en shock, frustrada y con el placer en los labios. Magullada, despeinada, con la ropa arrugada, descolocada, la parte inferior íntima caliente, mojada, dilatada y con los labios hinchados y rojos observó casi con odio cómo InuYasha la dejaba, para sonreír de manera arrogante.

—¿Qué tanto crees que me interesa que sepas de mi vida, Kagome? —supo que la pregunta fue más una respuesta a la ironía anterior, así que sólo atinó a desear ahorcarlo en ese momento.

—Imbécil —insultó, con el cuerpo temblando, helando las sensaciones a una velocidad impresionante.

—Cuida tus palabras, Kagome: soy tu hermano —la miró decidido, frenando a raya las ganas de tomarla en ese mismo. La anhelaba, anhelaba tenerla una noche entera si era posible, observarla, amarla e idolatrarla todo lo que más pudiera.

—Por favor —rio ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar—. ¿Desde cuándo los hermanos follan?

—Desde que me vuelve loco tu maldito aroma y desde que tu cuerpo me pertenece —puntualizó, mirándola con esos ojos dorados que la quemaban. Y de hecho, lograban que en su cuerpo se encendiera la llama de pasión viva cuando un huracán ya había pasado sobre ella. _¿Quién eres InuYasha?_

—Te odio —pronunció con la voz quebrada, pasando por delante de su hermano y dejándolo con un cúmulo de pensamientos encima.

—Yo no, Kagome, créeme —susurró al aire, herido por la afirmación.

* * *

Masculló por lo bajo un montón de tonterías que daban en todo el orgullo de _macho_ de su hermano. Tecleó en su computadora la información perteneciente al artículo de ese día y suspiró. De acuerdo, estaba completamente desconcertada.

—Kagome, el señor Kōga desea que vayas a su oficina —se asomó Shiori, por una esquina, dándole el recado y partiendo en seguida.

Kagome encaró una ceja, ¿ahora qué? Kōga se había alejado de ella en esos últimos días desde que InuYasha trabajaba allí. No sabía si es que su hermano lo había espantado o por fin se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba nada que intentara ser su pareja. Se levantó de su lugar, bloqueando la sesión del computador por una extraña razón de darse un recreo mental.

Llegó hasta la oficina de su jefe, tocando la puerta y entreabriéndola para poder verlo. Sintió la pesadez del lugar, cada matiz de algo que no podía describir más que extraño y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Kōga estaba dándole la espalda desde su silla?

—Siéntate, Taishō —y lo peor fue haberlo escuchado llamarla _Taishō_ cuando siempre le llamaba por su nombre de pila. A medida que ella iba acercándose él iba girándose.

—Dígame, señor Ikeda —también se portó diplomática y no sonrió, ni siquiera porque él lo hizo, de manera casi diabólica.

—Te quiero dilatada y abierta de piernas esta misma noche, en mi cama, Taishō.

El comentario la heló. Abrió los ojos como platos, no creyéndose una sola palabra de aquella muy grosera frase que su jefe le había dicho. Estuvo segura de que si su hermano hubiese escuchado eso, la cara de Kōga ya estuviera ensangrentada.

—¿Perdón? —deseó partirle el rostro ella misma, con el odio emanando de sus poros.

—Eso mismo que escuchaste, Taishō —la miró a los ojos, casi riendo por la expresión perpleja de la chica.

—Maldito cerdo —murmuró asqueada, haciendo ademán de levantarse y abofetearlo.

—Y tú eres una puta que se hace la difícil cuando sé que realmente me deseas —parece que estaba decidido a insultarla. Kagome se levantó en ese instante y Kōga a la par, deteniéndole la mano que estaba por estampársele en la cara.

—¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?! —lo miró con odio, escandalizándose.

—¡No te hagas la santa Taishō, que sé que follas con tu hermano!

Oh, por Dios.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

—¿Ma… mamá? —murmuro asustada, mordiéndome las uñas—. ¡Ya voy!

 **Guest1.**

 **Guest2.**

 **Karitho.**

 **HeySmile30.**

 **Raquel Taisho.**

 **Kris'**

 **Aomecita.**

 **Elvi.**

 **Rosa-Kagome.**

 **Lauren T.**

 **Kagome Taisho Shiba.**

 **Julky.**

 **Belk.**

 **Lovergreen.**

 **Jazmin L.**

—Adiosito —les lanzo un beso y salgo corriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Señoritas, buenos días/tardes/noches. Depende.**

 **Este capítulo en especial, está dedicado a** _ **Aranza.**_ **Cariño, hermosa, sabes que te adoro. Quiero que sepas que el hecho de que no hablemos o no me la pase preguntándote cosas, no significa que no piense en ti. Sé que no estoy lo suficientemente cerca de vos para hacer algo por ti o por tu problema de salud, sé que no es suficiente un simple chat o un simple capítulo del fandom, sé que no basta, pero es mi única manera de decirte que te adoro, que deseo lo mejor para ti, que Dios te bendiga y que puedas siempre tener las mejores oportunidades para la vida.**

 **Quiero que sepas que tus lectoras te admiramos, tu trabajo, tu persona, todo lo que eres detrás de la pantalla y con cada letra de escribes.**

 **Sin más, espero que disfrutes esta** _ **cosa**_ **a la que le mal-llamamos fic Xd.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko trama me pertenece en entereza aunque a ustedes no les parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene **lemon** y temática **incesto.** Kikyō aparece y **no es la hermana de InuYasha.** Si esto afecta su integridad ¡por favor! No lea y evite postear comentarios ofensivos hacia los personajes que utilizo y cómo lo hago. Recuerde que esto es parte del IC.

[ **FCC** ]

[ **Capítulo 11** ]

 _«Ya sé que follas con tu hermano…»._

Claro, típica frase de tu superior cuando te llama para reclamarte algo en su despacho. Siempre sucede.

¡NO, MIERDA!

Oh, y eso de:

 _«Te quiero dilatada y abierta de piernas…»_

Y carajo, que no importaba si estaba parafraseando.

—¿Debo repetirle que no tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando, licenciado? —Guardó compostura y puso la diplomacia por delante. Maldita sea, que no iba a aceptar por nada del mundo semejante atrocidad… No ahora. No ese momento. ¡Menos frente a su jefe, por Dios!

Kōga sonrió con una arrogancia que por un instante efímero le caló la intimidad a Kagome. Carajo, que sí era un hombre a mares guapo. ¿Y por qué le causaba tanto asco si quiera pensar en besarlo?

 _«Porque eres mía, Kagome. Mi pequeña…»_

InuYasha…

—Explique el beso tan ardiente entre usted y su hermano, licenciada —la despertó de sus pensamientos poco santos, llamándola cínicamente, dejando la vulgaridad de lado para darle paso a una ridícula diplomacia que ella misma había creado—. Hágalo… Convénzame y no follaremos.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron de odio puro. Maldito infeliz. Ya sabía que no habría explicación lógica para eso. Suspiró, cabreada. Pronto dejaría de hacerse la imbécil y aceptaría la verdad, seguro. Sin embargo…

—¿Beso? —No titubeó, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa por saberse descubierta. Ese mismo sentimiento de resignación había agotado el nerviosismo en su voz. Y la verdad es que… ya sabía por demás de qué hablaba su jefe cuando se refería a _follar con tu hermano._

—¿Sigues haciéndote la boba? —recriminó, sacando sus mejores cartas. Porque ahora que se había enterado de la (asquerosa y traumante) verdad, estaba con la chica comiendo de su mano y al estúpido de InuYasha fuera del juego.

Kagome dio un respingo. Ya sabía que pronto tendría que pelar la cara frente a su jefe y poder al fin sacarse el _jodido peso de encima_. Sin embargo, era tan vergonzoso, que la verdad, en ese momento, no podía mirar a alguien a los ojos. Arrugó las cejas. No tenía miedo, en verdad, pero tampoco era demasiado cómodo.

—Si esto es una estúpida trampa para que yo me acueste contigo, créeme que me das pena —sí, lo empezaba a tutear… Y ya que la había insultado de esa manera, supuso que el tuteo no estaba de más.

—No lo es, Kagome, linda…

—Ah, ahora _sí_ soy linda, carajo —enrojecida por la furia, le miró súper desafiante. Y es que no solo irrumpió su discurso rebuscado, sino que le hizo entender lo imbécil que sonaba.

—Vamos al punto: el beso—esperó que ese punto, tuviera unos puntos suspensivos, para darse seguridad, pero no, no hubo.

Ella suspiró, rendida: ¿había algo que pudiera hacer?

—Sí. El beso. Hubo —desordenó las ideas, pero las dijo, que fue lo mejor del caso.

—¡Pero por supuesto que hubo, si yo vi!

Kōga sintió el odio recorrerlo… ¿estaba aceptando la cínica esa que se había besado a su hermano? Y si no se apresuraba en tenerla _ya_ , quizá el imbécil de InuYasha sería el próximo afortunado. Aunque no creía que Kagome fuera tan asquerosa como para dejar que la follase el hermano.

—¿Lo amas? —La pregunta salió de improviso, con recelo.

—Por supuesto, es mi hermano —su respuesta fue inequívoca. No titubeó.

—¿Se besan los hermanos? —arrugó el entrecejo, cabreado por tanta estupidez.

—No en Japón, pero sí en Europa y algunas partes de América —carcajeó, hecha la tonta—. Trajo esas mañas de Inglaterra.

—Y sigues haciéndote la estúpida.

La conversacioncita esa ya lo estaba cabreando más de lo que esperaba.

—Qué quieres saber de una vez, Kōga, joder—roló los ojos, ya harta, también.

—Si tu hermano te gusta. —La frase también fue inequívoca, muy llena de resentimientos—. Maldita, sabes que me encantas.

Ella se ruborizó, no supo si de odio, o de pena.

—Ya lo sé…

—¡Responde! —golpeó con su mano derecha el escritorio caoba que sostenía sus documentos.

—¡Sí, me gusta, mierda, que me lo tiro!

Y en ese momento, calló en cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. ¡Maldita sea, por qué! Se tapó inmediatamente la boca, enrojeciendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Carajo, mierda, joder, pero que era una estúpida, en realidad.

—¿Qué dijiste?

En verdad no se pudo creer lo que Kagome le había dicho, no se pudo creer que en serio ella fuera una… _incestuosa._

—Lo que oíste —agachó la mirada: de acuerdo, estaba perdida y todo el mundo se iba a enterar. Su amistad con Kikyō se iría a la mierda y quizá por fin, podía estar más tranquila y dejar a su hermano ir…

Ay, no.

—¡Pero qué gusto, Kikyō debe saber esto! —se carcajeó, sabiendo perfectamente que si era lo suficientemente lista, no dejaría que su _cuñadita_ se enterara de la verdad.

Y aunque iba a sonar demasiado cochino, haría cualquier estupidez con tal de tener a la maldita de Kagome en su cama… Joder, que desde que la conoció estuvo deseándola y ahora era su oportunidad… O se la cogía por las buenas, o la violaba.

Kagome se mordió los labios, indignada. ¡Maldito infeliz, cómo demonios se le ocurría pensar hacer semejante estupidez!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo debe durar esta farsa? —Inquirió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kōga se borre por completo.

—¿De qué hablas, Kagome? —La miró ceñudo.

—Se supone que quieres que sea tu novia, ¿no? Entonces quiero saber durante cuánto tiempo.

—Hasta que me harte de ti —respondió inequívoco. Pero luego regresó su mirada a ella; viéndola ahí toda sonrojada, media despeinada, con ese acento físico de fiera, los pechos que se ajustaban perfectamente a su camisa azul a la que no se le abría ningún botón de más, que no dejaban ver si eran demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeños pero que igual se veían apetecibles, cubiertos además, por su chaleco azul marino. Sus piernas largas, caderas anchas que acentuaba su falda negra hasta la rodillas, esa cintura estrecha que ceñía el cinturón negro y al final la piel sedosa y esos pies delicados que cubrían los zapatos negros ejecutivos—. Aunque con ese cuerpo… Dudo que me sacie de ti algún día —se carcajeó.

—Cerdo —murmuró por lo bajo, avergonzada.

Él se limitó a sonreír, victorioso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Cómo supiste lo del… _beso_? —No podía evitar sentirse muy avergonzada, a pesar de saber que ya todo estaba dicho en ese lugar.

—Los vi —no dejó de sonreír.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de sarcasmo, rolando los ojos.

—Ya, ¿no es obvio que porque viste es que sabes, Kōga? —De inmediato, la sonrisa del aludido se borró—. Dime cómo es que llegaste a vernos.

—Fuiste al tocador y te distrajiste en el pasillo —el odio volvió a recorrerlo al recordar esa asquerosa escena de aquel beso tan apasionado que InuYasha le estaba dando a su hermana. Y sí, vio cómo la pegaba a su anatomía, como animales deseosos… ¡Maldita sea, él quería que Kagome sintiera esa pasión por él!—. ¿Te suena?

—Sí…

Se dedicó a guardar silencio, bajando la mirada. De acuerdo, era la editora de su jefe, la estructura le pertenecía a Kōga, era su lugar de trabajo y no era muy serio de su parte hacer esas cosas. Falta de respeto.

—No te quedes callada.

—Esta noche, en tu cama, abierta y dilatada de piernas. —Pronunció de pronto, alzando la mirada con un brillo de maldad.

Kōga se quedó estático, por momento, sin dar crédito a esa manera de ceder de Kagome.

—Que no se te ocurra fallar, Kagome, porque yo…

—Dame las llaves de tu departamento —se acercó a él, caminando seductoramente, calculando todo lo que haría—. Llegaré antes que tú para arreglar algunas cosas… Ah, y algo de dinero —ronroneó, recostándose en el escritorio, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Kōga.

Y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad… antes de besarla con esa fiereza con que lo había hecho InuYasha momentos antes, sintió que su erección crecía de un tirón. La tomó por la nuca, sin darle crédito a poder escapar. En un principio, ella se negó, pero el beso era demasiado demandante como intentar seguir haciendo fuerza. Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos… ¡Nunca otro hombre la había besado en la vida, maldición!

Cuando al fin la soltó, agachó la mirada, tocándose los labios ya hinchados, profanados… asquerosos. Quiso vomitar, quiso gritar y que InuYasha le diera una maratón de besos. En serio, Kōga era guapo, pero no le gustaba lo suficiente como para permitir si quiera que la toque.

Se retiró sin decir palabra, dejando a su jefe con una cara desencajada por lo reciente.

El día le transcurrió con mucha pasividad. Regresó a su lugar de trabajo, apagó su celular (porque no le iba a contestar a ese estúpido de InuYasha. Aún no). Él estaría en una reunión a la que de urgencia tuvo que salir, así que no sería absolutamente nada raro que él no pudiera molestarle la vida en ese día. Mucho mejor. Así digería esa idea disparatada de que en menos de quince minutos, se había convertido en la pareja de su jefe.

Y como era la novia del mismo, tenía que salir más temprano y ocuparse de todo lo que realmente tenía que ocuparse. Es decir… olvídenlo.

* * *

—Estás de coña. —No estaba preguntado. Afirmaba.

—Lo sé. —Respondió ella, dando un suspiro.

—No, en serio, estás de coña. —Repitió Sango, completamente cabreada. No se lo creía, mierda, no se lo creía… ¡Kagome estaba de novia con Kōga! Por Dios, ¿en serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?!—. ¿Y dices que te obligó?

—Sango, descubrió que InuYasha y yo…—cerró la boca. Era incómodo.

—¡¿Y quieres explicarme cómo mierda se enteró?! —Dejó de deshojar las rosas sobre la cama, soltando el ramo al piso—. Kag, en serio, esto es malo, cielo.

—Esto, o que Kikyō se entere y todo se vaya al traste, Sango—repitió, prendiendo una de ciento quince velas aromáticas en la habitación.

Sango solo suspiró, sin saber qué más decir. Era verdad: Kagome no podía simplemente ir y dejar que Kōga hiciera el bonito favor de ir a joderle la vida con Kikyō. Y mucho menos con el resto de la gente. Suficiente con que ellos y sus padres los supieran. Sango amaba a Kagome, era su mejor amiga y aunque lo que hacían era para arder en el infierno, estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Para eso era su mejor amiga.

—Esto es simplemente increíble. —Opinó.

—Así es. No me la creo y sinceramente no me quiero enterar de cómo se pondrá InuYasha cuando se entere.

Sango saltó, alterada, a punto de recoger el ramo que había dejado caer momentos atrás, pero se retractó—. ¡Por Dios, sí! No me lo imagino. ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

—Querrá que vaya a verlo y saldrá la ocasión perfecta para decirle en menos de lo que crees, Sango. —Resolvió. Parece que ya tenía la respuesta pensada para tal pregunta.

—¿Y si lo mata? —se mordió los labios. ¡Dios santísimo, qué locura!

—No la hará.

—¿Cómo sabes? —entrecerró los ojos, dudosa.

—No se joderá la vida con Kikyō. Y lo más importante: realmente no querrá joder la mía. —Sonrió, nostálgica.

El celular de Sango vibró de pronto. La joven contestó rápido, con toda naturalidad.

—Amor—sonrió, llevando el hombro hacia su oreja para sostener el aparato móvil y agacharse con una sonrisa boba a recoger el ramo. Kagome siguió prendiendo las velas, mientras soltaba una risilla.

— _¿Dónde estás, preciosa? ¿Qué haces?_

—Ayudo a Kag. —Murmuró, un poco tensa.

— _¿Kag? Cariño, estuve en su departamento_.

—¿Y qué hacías allí? Eres muy atrevido —le regañó, haciendo alusión de la confianza que Kagome les había dado, entregándole a cada uno las llaves de su habitación.

— _Sango… necesitaba un par de documentos que tenía en mi pen drive y resulta que la dejé en casa de Kagome. No te alteres_ —respondió del otro lado, tecleando algo en el computador de su oficina.

—No lo sé, Miroku.

— _InuYasha ha estado llamándome como poseso. ¿Dónde está Kagome? Se puso como loco cuando regresó de la reunión o algo así y supo que había salido temprano. ¿Dónde están?_ —Inquirió preocupado, haciendo que Sango carraspease.

Kagome le hizo señales locas de que por nada del mundo le dijera dónde estaban.

— _¿Sango?_

Por momentos la línea se había quedado inactiva y con un Miroku algo preocupado. Eso estaba muy sospechoso.

—Eh… cariño, luego te cuento, ¿va? Kagome está bien, dile a Inu…—en ese momento, le entró una llamada y al ver el reconocedor, supo que era el aludido.

Le colgó a ambos. Cuando desbloqueó el móvil, se dio cuenta de que no había puesto atención a las cincuenta llamadas que InuYasha le había hecho. Tan concentrada en Kagome había estado, que el vibrador no había sido suficiente.

—¿Qué pasa, San? —Preguntó Kagome, nerviosa.

—InuYasha y sus cincuenta llamadas, solo eso —sarcastiqueó, sonriendo.

¿Quién estaba de coña ahora?

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¿** Será que InuYasha se entera antes de que Kagome se acueste con Kōga? Uno nunca sabe. Bien están informadas de lo _impredecible_ que soy. Ja, ja, ja, ja, nenas. Siento la tardanza, pero cuando estás en el último año de preparatoria, todo es duro, joder uwu

Las adoro, mujeres *-*

Y, Aran, te amo.


End file.
